


NO WAY OUT

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Elizabeth Scott, smart, sassy insurance investigator, it was easy to find the man responsible for the multi-million dollar bank heist. Raymond Reddington is a bored, brilliant, wealthy self made billionaire, who lives for the risk, the rush, the danger.</p><p>He thinks he's committed the perfect crime; but he didnt expect the presence of the gorgeous, sexy Elizabeth Scott to appear hot on his trail.</p><p>Now that she'd found him, would she be able to catch him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> This is an AU Lizzington story, loosely based on the 1968 film with Steve McQueen, The Thomas Crown Affair. 
> 
> This first chapter is a short one, and I do apologize; its been difficult to go further after the season 3 finale last week. So like a tiny dip in the pool, please enjoy it; the water will grow warmer as we sink deeper.

He’d done it.

Raymond Reddington stood in the opulent library of his luxurious penthouse on Park Avenue, lit one of his prized Cuban cigars, and took a deep drag. Lifting his head, he blew out a straight stream of smoke, watched as it dissolved into a chaos of grey vapor, and smiled.

He turned to his built in bar, then poured himself a tumbler of his favorite scotch, his thoughts going back to the events of the day. Amusement gripped him as he began to laugh, the rush of what he’d done, and how he’d done it, caused adrenaline to course through his veins.

Glass in one hand, cigar in the other, his deep baritone laughter echoed within the room. Within less than two hours, he’d amassed nearly ten million dollars to add to his unending, bottomless pit of self wealth.

No, he hadn’t needed the money, but he had craved the risk, the danger, to devise a plan that had gone perfectly.

Robbing five banks without lifting a finger to do so, brought him a high so arousing, so satisfying, it was nearly equal to engaging in mind blowing sex.

Close, though not quite.

Anything to erase the monotony that had nudged him for years.  Raymond was always thinking of the next thrill, the next death defying adventure. But for now, hiring five men who knew nothing of the other, and none of them knowing him, would be enough to take care of his tedium...for the moment, at least.

“Damn, I’m good.”

Hilarity now took over, making him shake with glee, as he began to dance around the room, cocky in the knowledge that taking that money had been easier than he’d imagined.

Slumping down into the soft cushions of the nearby sofa, he took another sip of the exquisite amber liquid, then inhaled and blew out another stream of grey smoke from his illegal Cuban cigar.

Life was good.

Crossing one leg over the other, he leaned his head into the pillows, and started planning his next escape from boredom.

Being wealthy beyond reason could make a man stagnant if that man didn’t have, well, a hobby.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insurance investigator Elizabeth Scott arrives in New York, searching for the man/men responsible for the bank heist ~~ while Ray hides his ill gotten gains ~~ and game is on.......

At dawn the next morning, Raymond drove his silver/grey Jaguar to the outskirts of  Calvary Cemetery in Long Island City.  Parked out of sight, he watched the car he’d waited for, approach the alley adjacent to the graveyard area. In a corner, nearly obscured by weeds and an old rickety fence, stood a large green metal dumpster, clearly forgotten in recent years.

Per his instructions, Ray watched the ancient, beat up Ford station wagon pull up to the garbage container. The driver cut the engine, and slowly exited the car.

He focused on the courier he’d hired to bring the bags of cash to a pre-specified spot in the south corner. He was a husky non-descript bald man who exited the car, pulled a handkerchief from a back pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow. He cautiously, shakily, looked around to make sure he hadn’t been watched, then walked to the rear of the car, and unlocked the hatch back.

Raymond adjusted his amber tinted sunglasses as the man began pulling cloth sacks from the trunk  and quickly placing them in the dumpster; one by one, twenty in all, until he was done.

After the courier was gone, Raymond sat still as a stone for twenty additional minutes until deciding to pull up to the dumpster.

Dressed all in black - gloves, knit cap, jeans and a hoodie, Raymond retrieved all the bags, deposited them in the trunk of the Jag, then took a last look around him.

Sliding back behind the wheel, he pulled off the hat and gloves, and casually slid a Rolling Stones CD in the player and smiled.

_“…Please allow me to introduce myself, I’m a man of wealth and taste…..”_

Reveling in the thoughts that he’d beaten the system, and with a pull of  satisfaction that was close to feeling a sexual arousal, Ray raised the volume of the CD. Nearly giddy with laughter at the feat he’d pulled off, he laughed while singing along to Mick Jagger who was belting out a bluesy version of _Sympathy for the Devil._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As was usual for him, Raymond’s mind busily processed at least a dozen different tasks, plans and agendas per moment. He had to get the money to Switzerland and into a specified new account that he’d pre-arranged.  The Swiss were notorious for looking the other way when it came to matters, well, not entirely legal.

Ray would take five trips in five weeks; pack up two million in cash for each journey.  The manager of the bank had owed Raymond at least a half dozen favors over the years, all including money management, of course. Money made the world go around. Money was good, evil, and could get anything any man could ever want.

Except happiness.

But Ray had always been an expert when it came to substituting happiness with material comforts: whether it be the rush of white water rafting, flying his own plane, taking friends on around the world cruises, or dating the most beautiful women on the planet.

Or hiring total strangers to rob five banks simultaneously, without getting his hands dirty.

That, for Raymond Reddington, was happiness. Anything else proved for him, cliché and banal. There was no time in his life for anything, or anyone, except the thrill of whatever he could control, and possess.

As he pulled into his private garage under the luxury apartment building where he lived and owned, his driver/body guard was waiting. He and Dembe Zuma had met years before while on safari in Africa.  Suffice to say, they had formed an indelible bond when a particularly agitated elephant charged the jeep they were traveling in, and it was Ray who grabbed the amiable safari guide before the majestic creature got too close.

Needless to say, they became fast friends, and when Dembe came to New York years later, he contacted Ray, who convinced his new friend to join him and the rest as they say, was history.  

Exiting the car, Ray greeted his friend, while opening the trunk of the Jag. “Let’s take them up, Dembe. I’m booked on a flight to Switzerland tomorrow evening to make the first deposit.”

Dembe nodded, grabbed several bags while Ray took the rest. Since there was a private elevator to his penthouse,  so they were able to remain unseen, as they brought the bags up,  securing them in a hidden library wall safe.

An hour later, dressed in a new Versace three piece suit for dinner, Ray picked up his current lady friend, Anya, and together they spent the evening in their favorite restaurant on the East Side, and later, in Anya’s bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Early the next morning, over at the Mayflower hotel in mid-town Manhattan, insurance investigator Elizabeth Scott showered and changed, feeling refreshed after her flight landed at JFK from Boston.

It was a scorching June day in New York City, so she wore a light Chanel suit, skirt and heeled sandals. She swept and fastened her dark waves up and off her shoulders. Grabbing her oversized bag that contained her laptop and notes, she took the elevator to the lobby.

The door man tipped his hat. “Taxi, miss?”

Liz nodded, a taxi was flagged, and she settled in the SUV vehicle.

“The police station at 306 West sixty-fourth street please.”

“That would be Mid-Town North precinct?”

“Yes, thank you.”

As was always the case in Manhattan, traffic was abominable, so she sat back and dug in her huge leather tote bag to grab the current issue of the Wall Street Journal, together with her notes. Being assigned to a new case always excited and exhilarated her. And more exciting yet, was this most recent robbery that netted the thieves in the vicinity of ten million dollars.

Her job as senior insurance agent representing the banks for this case dictated that she make her way from Boston to Manhattan.  She was the best at what she did and no matter what, she’d recover the cash, catch whoever did this, and in turn, earn ten percent of the amount recovered. With any luck, she’d be back in Massachusetts in time to join several friends for the Fourth of July weekend celebration in Martha’s Vineyard.

Going over her detailed notes on all she knew about the robbery, she first had an appointment with Captain Donald Ressler at the precinct. He was in charge of the investigation, and the person to whom Liz would be working with to solve this monumental felony. 

The newspapers were calling it ‘the perfect crime’. But Liz knew there was no such thing.  Every criminal, thief, or murderer soon was caught, soon made a slip up, a mistake.

And she would be the one to catch these people and bring them to justice, and make a tiny fortune in the process.

It had been quite a long time since she’d visited New York, and she adored the city, the night life and ambience of the greatest city in the world.

Her cell phone buzzed. It was her boss, Harold Cooper.

“You make it to the city safe and sound, Liz?”

Liz smiled, Harold’s fatherly concern always dear to her heart. “I did. On my way to see Captain Ressler at the precinct now.”

“Good. Get back to me asap; let’s wrap this up quick. Charlene and I have plans for Fourth of July.”

Liz exhaled a soft chuckle. “I hear that. Don’t worry, Boss. I should have this all cleared up in time for fireworks and hot dogs.”

She closed her phone, tucked it back in her bag, as her destination loomed close.

She paid the cabbie, grabbed her bag and cringed as the stifling heat of a New York summer day wrapped her in its grip.

The instant she entered the precinct, she exhaled a sigh of relief at the rush of cool air that hit her. She walked up to the front desk and approached the middle aged policeman who faced her with a frown, obviously annoyed at the intrusion.

“I’m Elizabeth Scott, here to see Captain Ressler.”

“Second floor,” was all the answer she received. Finding the elevator after moments of walking through several maze-like halls, Liz exited at the second floor. There she found a wide open space of at least forty manned desks, the loudness of police conversing with each other, phones ringing, but within the chaos, Liz knew that this police force were just doing their job, keeping New York safe for another day.

“Can I help you?”

It was a tall, thin, handsome bearded man with a shy, but intelligent smile.  “Yes, thank you. I’m looking for Captain Ressler.”

Before the man could answer, a fit, red haired man turned to face her. “I’m Ressler. You must be Scott. Come on in, we have no time to waste. This case is a bitch and I need to get it solved, now.”

Liz turned back to the young man, held out her hand and smiled. “Elizabeth Scott, thank you for your help.”

“I’m the computer guy, Aram Mojtabai. If you need any help, anything at all, just come and find me okay?”

“I’m going to take you up on that offer right now, Aram. Can you go into the data base and pull up all the robberies committed in this area for the last three years? Thank you.”

The man called Aram gave her a smile so wide and sweet, Liz couldn’t help but know in her heart that this man would be a big help to her, and for the case.

“Already done. I’ll bring you what I have, Miss Scott.”

“Liz.” She told him as Ressler threw Aram an impatient look.

She followed the Captain into his office but left the door open, to allow for people going in and out.

“Please sit down. We need to get to work. I’ll give you all the help I can, Miss Scott, but we have to lay some ground rules. First of all, you need to stay out of the way. You have your –“

Liz shook her head as she sat. “I’m an investigator, Captain Ressler. That means that I’m as involved as you are in this case. I need to see everything you have so far: photos from the crime scenes, fingerprints…..”

“There’s nothing.”

Liz’s eyes opened wide. “What do you mean, nothing?”

“I mean, there are no fingerprints, the cameras were knocked off line, and everything is clean as a whistle. Whoever did this was incredibly prepared, and very, very smart. Hell, the take was ten million.  I’ll have my staff help you- whatever you need. But we do not sleep until these people are caught.”

“What makes you think it’s ‘people’?”

Ressler stared at her as though she’d just grown another head. “You can’t possibly mean its one person. Look Scott, five banks were robbed simultaneously. Had to be at least five people.”

Liz shook her head. “Don’t look at it so objectively. Of course it was at least five people who did the deed. But what if one person orchestrated the crime? It seems to me that for five men to pull this off, it would have to have been timed and put together by a brilliant mind. And that, Captain Ressler, makes this, a very very important and exciting case.”

As more investigators entered and left the office, bringing in papers and documents and any evidence they possessed, which wasn’t much, Liz sat back and dug in her large bag for her laptop.

She was in her element now; solving this intricate and apparently complicated crime would not only test her abilities, it also challenged her.

She wouldn’t rest until this person or persons were caught. Whoever it was, or they were, she personally wanted to meet and secretly congratulate them on a job well done.

Then, she’d have them arrested and put away, and she would walk away with a small fortune.

The perpetrator of this crime had no idea who they were dealing with.

But soon, they would find out that Elizabeth Scott was a force to be reckoned with.

 

TBC

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz's research to find a suspect in the case brings her to one Raymond Reddington -- she knows he's the mastermind, but how will she prove it?

Twelve hours later, Liz and the team of investigators continued to scan mountains of paper work compiled regarding the case. They consumed cold Chinese food, warm soda and stale potato chips while doing so.

“Where does a guy, or guys, put all this money?” Ressler took a long sip of cola, while Liz meticulously scanned over the evidence for the umpteenth time.

She looked up and tilted her head. “That’s easy.”

Ressler looked at Aram, then at Liz.  “Please - enlighten us.”

Liz pursed her lips, trying not to act like a know-it-all, but in this case, she was right. “Switzerland, of course.”

“How do you figure?” Ressler asked.

Liz rose from the uncomfortable office chair, seeking relief from sitting all these hours. She began to pace. “Well, the Swiss are notorious for ignoring certain aspects of, shall we say, luggage inspection, if you know what I mean.”

“Of course!” Aram looked up from his laptop. “They will scan you and your luggage to death for bombs and such, but they don’t care about money. Good catch, Miss Scott.”

Ressler looked up at Liz. “So, if this guy is bringing the money to Switzerland, how is he going to get away with taking it all in one trip? Doesn’t work.”

“No it doesn’t.” Liz commented. Sitting back down she leaned forward, facing Ressler as a revelation hit her. “He’ll take it a little at a time, and very soon. So we’ll wait and see who travels or better yet, let’s check the airlines’ data base for people who have traveled extensively in the past few years, on business to Switzerland. Just to give us a head start.”

Ressler nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Aram?”

The computer wizard was already moving his fingers feverishly across the keyboard. “I’m on it.  Will have some info for you soon, Miss Scott.”

She smiled. “It’s ‘Liz’ and I think it’s time to call it a night. We’ll come back to it in the morning.”

“Sure, get some sleep. Meet you back here bright and early.”

Liz, Aram and Ressler exchanged and programmed their cell numbers, then allowed a police car to take her back to the hotel, where she showered, shrugged into a light night shirt and settled into bed, bringing her laptop and notes with her.

She turned on the TV, searching for the all news channel, where reporters were talking about the case. Nothing much to tell, Liz thought.  But the Switzerland angle, that would work.

It had to. Because she had nothing else to go on.

No matter what, Liz wouldn’t allow this case to go cold. She was good at her job, the best. And she was the best because she allowed nothing, and no one, to ever interfere or get too close. She was a woman driven by ambition. And whoever did this, whoever the master mind was behind this crime, would be apprehended. No question about it.

Nothing would get in her way. She just had to find him. The rest would be easy.

After twenty minutes of listening to the young female reporter go on and on, Liz turned off her bedside light, settled into the soft pillows and began to drift off as the news turned to entertainment.  “….A recent celebrity sighting tonight at DaNico’s Italian restaurant in Little Italy as billionaire bachelor and philanthropist Raymond Reddington was seen leaving with a lovely lady friend…..”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After leaving Anya, Ray was driven to the airport by Dembe for his flight to Switzerland.

All went well for the first trip of many.

Sitting across from the bank manager he’d known for over a decade, Raymond smiled confidently as he presented the large leather brief case containing two million dollars in unmarked bills.

“I’ll be returning every week, always on a Thursday. Then, and only then, will you deposit the cash.”

Completing the first of five transactions, Raymond rose, the two men shook hands, and Ray took his sunglasses from his inside suit pocket and slid them in place. “Enjoy my money.” He told the man, then strode from the bank, softly chuckling, and looking forward to drinks with Josephine, an old friend, for drinks, dinner, and the promise of more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Three days and six suspects later, Liz grew a bit frustrated, but not deterred as an additional three suspects were quickly brought in, and then released on insufficient evidence.

Aram had presented her with a very small list of people who’d traveled to Switzerland, but no one panned out.

Until…..

“Ah, Miss Scott?  Liz?  I dug a little deeper and found three more possibles for the Switzerland scenario.”

It was a rainy, muggy, nasty day in Manhattan. Liz wore light cotton khaki Capri’s coupled with a snow white sleeveless collared blouse and low heeled sandals. Her hair was fastened in a casual ponytail, as she once again sat in Captain Ressler’s office. She smiled at the bearded young man for whom she’d grown fond of.

“Thank you Aram.”

Glaring at the pictures, one in particular stood out.

“My goodness, this one looks familiar.”

Aram leaned over her shoulder. “Oh, that’s Raymond Reddington, you know? CEO of Reddington Industries. Self made billionaire, playboy, owns his own plane, yacht, real estate, the head of a dozen charities, the whole enchilada.”

“Yeah, but why would a guy like Reddington need to rob banks?”  Ressler cut in. “I think we can safely rule him out.”

Liz stared at the picture of the extremely well dressed, handsome, fit, smiling man for long moments, her mind racing in a dozen directions. “Not so fast, Captain Ressler. Aram, you said he’s a billionaire? Well, he’s clearly a man who has access to whatever money could buy.” She shrugged. “Yachts, planes and such.”

“What are you getting at?” Ressler inquired.  “What else do we know about this guy?”

Aram was ready with an answer. “He flies gliders, goes skydiving, goes skiing in St. Moritz, pitches for his company softball team. Never sits still, always in the news. He even races sports cars. It’s as if he’s…..”

“….Bored?”  Liz finished Aram’s comment.

“Let’s move on, Liz. He’s clearly not the one.” Ressler shook his head.

Liz lifted the picture of Reddington to the light. “Oh, on the contrary, Captain Ressler. I think Mr. Reddington could be it.”

“Could be what?”

She looked at Ressler, then at Aram and nodded.  “He’s the one. I know it. I feel it in my bones.”

Ressler stood, placed hands on his hips. “I think you’re wrong.”

“Captain Ressler – Donald - I’m the best at what I do for a reason. And today,” she pointed to the picture of her suspect. “He’s my reason. Aram, I need to know more about our Mr. Reddington.” She pronounced his name like a prayer. “Where he eats, lives, sleeps, and with who.  And Aram? I want to know where he plays, if you know what I mean.”

A rush of excitement spread throughout Liz. Yes, he was the one. And her instincts never wavered. In this job, you had to be sure, or you never worked again.

“What does he do for fun, Aram?” she asked, unable to tear her eyes from the photo of the handsome, suave, sexy billionaire. “I want to know him…intimately.”

Both men stared at her in amazement, as Liz realized that pizza had been brought in.  She’d been so immersed in her study of Raymond Reddington, she’d been unaware someone had delivered her favorite treat.

“Oh great! Anchovies and pepperoni!” She exclaimed while Aram worked feverishly to find all he could for Liz. Finally, he printed out several pages and handed them to Liz.

“Your wish is my command.” He joked shyly as Liz lifted a slice of the pizza from the box.  “You’re in luck. Tomorrow afternoon he’s attending a charity art auction in Soho for the National Lung Association. He’s famous for giving obscene amounts of money to charity.  Always buys, always bids. Shall I secure an invitation for you?”

“Please.” She took a bite of pizza, loving the salty taste of the anchovies, combined with the spicy pepperoni, then took the pages in her free hand and began scanning them.  “It appears he is a busy man, Aram.  Keep the info on him coming, okay?”

Aram smiled and went back to his computer, only too happy to oblige his lovely new friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Raymond and his lawyer, Marvin Gerard, arrived at the gallery a little late, but still in plenty of time to contribute to the auction.  He loved to bid on several pieces, especially if it all went to one of his pet charities.

As they climbed out of his red Ferrari, his lawyer commented. “If this car was any smaller, Ray, we’d need a shoe horn to pry us out. This is a new one, I gather, one of those Italian things.”

Ray laughed. “Yes, Marvin, one of those ‘Italian things.”

As they entered the small gallery, Marvin immediately parted from his friend when he saw another client, so Ray stood at the back of the room, silently greeting many business associates and friends, while the auction proceeded.

And then, he saw her.

Sliding his sunglasses from his face, folding them and sliding them into his inside suit pocket, he couldn’t help staring at her.

She was stunning. Tall, with dark long waves, softly draped to her shoulders, she was dressed as if she stepped from the pages of Vogue. He instantly envisioned her long legs wrapped around him, dressed in nothing but those sexy white stilettos.

He focused on her, realizing he’d never seen her before. And he’d remember if she’d appeared at any function or event he’d attended. No, she was new. Seemingly alone, all he knew was that he had to meet her.

And he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clad in a soft grey Michael Kors dress, Chanel sunglasses and white python covered open stilettos, Liz opted to stand at the back of the moderately sized room, her heart racing at the prospect of meeting her number one suspect.

She removed her glasses and dropped them into her immense Ferragamo bag. She needed to look the part, dress like big money and bid big in order to draw his attention.

Her bank account would surely suffer from her purchases, but it was worth it.

Fifteen minutes later, the auction has begun, with no sign of her suspect.

But Liz was not deterred. She began to enjoy herself as several smaller items were bid on and sold. All for charity.

As a small set of four abstract prints representing the four seasons were displayed,, Liz thought it would be fun to bid on them.  

The bidding began at a hundred dollars. One person held up a paddle. Another bid two hundred. The auctioneer reminded the crowd that this event was for charity. “So please have charity in your hearts,” he repeated warmly.

Something or someone stirred at the back of the room, as Liz smiled and bid. “Two fifty.”

“I have two fifty.” The auctioneer announced.

“Five hundred!” A strong, deep male voice called out.

Liz looked to her right and saw him as his bid was repeated. He was staring at her, a wide smile forming on that handsome face.

Raymond Reddington.

“Five hundred going once… twice...sold for five hundred dollars. Thank you Mr. Reddington.”

As he approached her, Liz took a deep breath and held out her hand. “Elizabeth Scott, Mr. Reddington. How do you do?”

He took her hand, cradled it in his own strength, and smiled. “You know who I am? I’m flattered, Miss Scott.”

“Oh everyone knows who you are.”

His brows raised. “Will you allow me to give you the prints?”

Liz frowned. “But I thought –“

“I saw that you wanted them. So I purchased them for you.”

He spoke as though his gift to her was a foregone conclusion. He was charming and handsome, smelled like spice and soap, and she wasn’t about to act coy. “Thank you,  – “

“Ray,” he directed. “Will you have a drink with me?”

She nodded and together, they moved to another part of the gallery, where champagne was being served. Ray lifted two flutes from the tray the waiter presented, and handed her a glass.

He led her to a small terrace that opened out into a small garden, so quaint for this part of the city.

“Let me guess: you work for Cosmo? Marie Clare? Maybe a fashion designer?”

Liz gave a soft chuckle and shook her head. “Insurance investigator.”

He frowned. “Really? And what would an insurance investigator be doing here at a charity art auction?”

She took a sip of the exquisite drink, the bubbles tickling her nose. “I’m investigating the multiple bank robbery. I’m sure you’re familiar with the theft of ten million dollars?”

He didn’t flinch; his eyes never wavered from her face; his smile never out of place. “Of course I am. That doesn’t answer my question. Why are you _here_?”

Liz lifted the glass to her lips again, but didn’t drink. “Oh…..I’m here for you, Mr. Reddington.”

“Me?”

He began to laugh, a deep, throaty sound that shot ribbons of arousal straight to her center. He didn’t miss a beat as he finished his champagne, and placed the glass on a nearby table.

“Hmmm,” she answered, smiled in return and sipped until she emptied her glass.

He showed not one iota of guilt or confrontation, hadn’t faltered or blinked at her accusation. But she knew she was right.

It was him. She’d just have to prove it.

“Well then, why don’t you join me for dinner, and we’ll discuss this – _theory_ of yours.”

She didn’t hesitate. “Love to.”

“Good.” He nodded, his look turning serious. “Shall we go?”

They faced each other, close enough to touch. Eyes locked, searching each other, obviously enjoying each other’s company, even though they’d just met.

He was instantly attracted to her. Liz realized that and that played right into her hands.

She’d keep him close, learn all she could about him, and wait for him to make a mistake. And he would. They all did.

And Raymond Reddington would too.

He’d seduce her, she knew that. And she’d do whatever she had to do to bring him to justice.

As they turned to leave, he left to speak to an older man, who nodded, smiled at Liz and turned to join another group.

He took her arm as he led her to his little sports car parked at the curb. Once again, his touch had her reeling.

 _Focus,_ she chided herself _. It doesn’t matter if he is gorgeous and rich and charming and sexy. This is all business. Wrap this case up fast. Learn his weaknesses, prey on them, and bring him in. Recovering the money is all that matters._

Placing those gorgeous hands of his on the wheel, he turned to her.

“Are you ready, Elizabeth?”

She nodded, eyebrows raised. “Oh, I’m ready.”

“Buckle up, Miss Scott.” Again, their eyes met; he watched as she fastened her seat belt. His smile was mischievious. “No escape for you now.”

As he strapped himself in, Liz nodded in agreement. With brows raised and a knowing smile curving her lips, she whispered. “My thoughts, exactly.”

She looked straight ahead as he sped from the curb.

The game was on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Red get to know each other -- so much better than they'd planned, but to what end?

They drove the short distance to the West Village. There, Ray parked the super expensive sports car at the curb. Liz couldn’t have been more surprised as she noticed that their destination was a tiny, hole in the wall Italian restaurant/pizzeria. _Nick’s Pizza._

“Wow, you really know how to impress a girl,” she joked as he cut the engine.

He turned and smiled at her. “You look like a woman who enjoys the finer things in life. Pepperoni? Or maybe a little more risky, like anchovies?”

“I’m not going to ask how you know.”

He nodded. “You’re not ordinary, Elizabeth. You’re a risk taker, aren’t you? Besides, Nico makes the best Sicilian pies in the city. Trust me, caviar and filet mignon can get boring after a time. Trust me.”

“I reserve judgment until after I eat.” She joked as he exited the car, then approached the passenger side, opened the door for her, and offered his hand.

She took it, and again, that spark of electricity, of something hot and intensely forbidden, spread through her. She chose to dismiss it of course. Who wouldn’t be attracted by a handsome, smart and ultra rich man? And Elizabeth was attracted, there was no denying that fact.

He placed his hand on her lower back and together they entered the quaint, intimate eatery.

Instantly, the aromas of tomato, basil and baked dough assaulted her nostrils, making her mouth water.

“Hey, look who’s here!” A jovial dark haired man stepped out from behind the counter, wiped his flour covered hands on a stark white apron, and opened beefy arms to embrace his customer.

“Nico, como esta?” Reddington returned the hug and the friendly banter. “This is my friend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Nico Battista, the master of the siciliano pizza. I keep begging him to become my personal chef, but he refuses to leave this establishment.”

“You can’t pay me enough to work for you.” The friendly man with the dark eyes and infectious smile directed his look at Liz. “Just kidding of course. Been here over forty years, and I’ll die here. But Red is right, we are the best in the city. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Liz was a willing victim to one of Nico’s hearty hugs. Closing her eyes she sighed. “Smells heavenly in here.” She turned to Reddington. “I’m positively starved.”

He held her arm and leaned in close, so close she noticed his long blond eyelashes and intense greenish gray stare. “So am I.”  He answered with a whispered breath.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Led back to a corner table by their host, Red held the chair for Liz, then settled across from her. Through hidden wall speakers, Dean Martin crooned _“How lucky can one guy be? I kissed her and she kissed me,”_ while laminated menus were placed before them. The red and white checkered tablecloths were topped by empty wine bottles with candles inside them, the melted dry wax trailing down the neck of the long bottle.

“I’ll have the usual, Nico,” Red told the jovial chef, then squinted as he directed his gaze at Liz. “And for the lady, a large pie, fresh mozzarella, anchovies and pepperoni. How does that sound?”

Her eyes brightened at his correct deduction. “Sounds yummy, thanks.”

Nico took the menus, winked at Liz and walked away, shouting out instructions in Italian, making Liz smile.

“So, Elizabeth,” Red began as he stood and removed his suit jacket, undid his tie only to tuck it in his jacket pocket and undid the first three buttons of his snow white silk shirt. “Shall we continue our discussion on this ‘theory’ of yours?”

Liz watched, unblinking, as he neatly rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, exposing a light sprinkling of golden hair. How would those arms feel while they enjoyed mind blowing sex?

A crystal pitcher of red sangria with fresh peaches was placed in front of them. While Red poured, Liz contemplated her answer.

“Who says I have a ‘theory’? I’m good at what I do, Mr. Reddington, and I’ve never, ever lost a case. I know that you personally did not rob those banks. But you planned it out to the letter and hired people who did it for you.”

Red shook his head and bit his lip while he watched her take a sip of wine. Her pale pink lipstick left an impression on the glass, while his imagination soared.

He could almost feel that lovely mouth on him, sucking and bringing him intense pleasure. Experiencing a sudden deep attraction to not only her beauty, but that sharp mind and quick wit, were proving to be a lethal combination.

 _Slow down_ , he told himself, _or you’re liable to make a mistake with this woman_. And any mistake could be the difference between freedom and prison.

As their food was placed before them, Red thanked Nico, who never failed to create a culinary delight with just simple dough, tomato sauce and a variety of toppings. In addition to the pizza, a huge platter of fried calamari also made an appearance, as well as steak pizzaiola, and eggplant parmagiana, along with fresh baked rolls and crunchy bread sticks.

Red watched with sheer delight as Elizabeth unashamedly helped herself to pizza, piled with salty anchovies and spicy-hot pepperoni, as well as the fried squid and a portion of eggplant.

He decided to play devil’s advocate while she busied herself with the food.

“Okay, say I committed this crime, Elizabeth.” He spoke low, his voice deep with a tiny portion of mirth, mixed with a serious intent. “How do you intend to prove it?.....Theoretically, of course.”

He helped himself to a large plate of the sirloin steak, covered in tomato, peppers and onions, cut into its tenderness, waiting for this woman’s attempt to corner him. Wasn’t going to happen, but he’d play along….for now.

“Shall I tell you how you planned the robbery?”

Not waiting for an answer, she purposely made him wait. Took a hearty bite of pizza, then a refreshing sip of cool fruit flavored wine.

She lifted the linen napkin from her lap, dabbed at her mouth, and flashed a smile that nearly floored him. He was already hard for this incredibly gorgeous creature, but he was honestly curious to hear what she had to say.

He held his hand out, palm up, inviting her to share her hypothesis. “Be my guest. But let me remind you, this is all just conjecture on your part. And if you're not actually going to have me charged with a crime, why don't we change the subject. First off, why don't you tell me **_why_ ** you think I've broken the law." He remarked, obviously tongue in cheek. Liz realized he was baiting her, and instead of taking the bait, she just would keep him talking. There was time later to trap and catch him, which she had no doubt she'd be able to do.

As he savored the exquisite fare, Liz smiled. “To start with, may I say that I minored in psychology in college, Mr. Reddington.”

“I’m waiting with bated breath.” He pressed his napkin to his mouth, then placed it casually back on his leg. “And does that make you an expert in people? More to the point, to criminals?”

She began to shake her head, but decided against it. “Oh, you’re not a criminal; not by a long shot,” she began.

“I’m sure you have a point, Miss Scott.”

“My point is: you’re bored, Mr. Reddington. Can I call you ‘Red’? You have more money than you’ll ever be able to spend. You own real estate in five countries, a villa in Italy and penthouses in Los Angeles, Boston, and here in New York.”

While Red continued to enjoy his meal, Liz looked for any signs of nervousness, anxiety or fear. She saw nothing but mild amusement. So she went on.

“You want for nothing; you’re a financial wizard, so you have no challenges; you fly your own plane, sail your own yachts, wear three thousand dollar suits, and I’m sure your home is filled with fine art, sculpture and you drive a Ferrari that equals the amount I paid for my condo in Boston. You’re rebellious, cocky and obviously possess an intense dislike of authority, judging by your actions. You don’t have many friends, more like business acquaintances. You can’t tell the difference between friends and people who want to know you only because of your money, so you steer clear of romantic commitment. You planned this bank robbery to prove that you could get away with it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Red took a sip of sangria, then gingerly set the glass down. “Watch it, Miss Scott, you’re sounding more like some kind of profiler, instead of an insurance investigator.”

She chuckled, picking a slice of pepperoni from her third slice and popping it in her mouth. “I have a gift for reading people. I can read them, sometimes from their gestures, words, even eye contact. I thought of becoming a profiler, but frankly, being an investigator is like solving a mystery.”

“And you’d just love to solve this one, wouldn’t you? But what if you’re wrong? Is the ten percent you receive for recovering the money worth it? Believe me Elizabeth, money isn’t everything, take it from me. And you haven’t proven a thing – yet.”

It was not the answer she was looking for. “But I’m right; you know I am, and I do intend to prove it.”

He needed to throw her off balance. As he poured her another glass of wine, he leaned into her and whispered. “Well, I’m right here, Elizabeth. I’m all yours.”

He’d thrown her off kilter. She swallowed hard and stared at him, speechless for the moment.

“I mean it. Come home with me. You know you want to.  I know you want to. Did I tell you that I love games? Well I do. So while you’re doing your job, why not have some fun with me while you’re doing it?”

She grabbed his hand when it reached across the table to entwine with her own. He was warm and strong, and her breasts throbbed, Tension began to build up from her legs to her core. Her mind reeled at his seduction. Of course, he wasn’t going to simply confess. But he did want to play with her, maybe rattle her. But she was game for anything, afraid of nothing, much less this man.

She nodded in response to his invitation. “Can I finish my pizza first?”

His loud roaring laughter was her answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 

  
Gathering up the leftovers, Red carried the bags out to the car, then opened the door for her.

He couldn’t explain the urgency of why he wanted this woman. He’d enjoyed the pleasure of several lady friends over the years, was careful never to commit to any of them. He’d been engaged twice, but things just didn’t work out, so he opted to keep his liaisons strictly casual, strictly about sex, and that’s where it ended.

But Elizabeth Scott was in a class of her own.

He wanted her more than he’d ever wanted a woman. He wanted her now, in his bed, his arms, caressing her as he buried himself deep inside her heat.

He slid behind the wheel and took a deep breath.

“My place?” He asked, just to be certain she hadn’t changed her mind.

Liz turned to look at him. Her eyes were dark sapphires, encompassing his entire being, her skin slightly flushed from the wine. Or was it from anticipation?

She placed a hand on his thigh and nodded. “Hurry.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Half an hour later, after battling traffic, Red pulled into the private garage under his building. He rounded the car to open her door, and together they entered his private elevator.

The moment the doors closed, she was in his arms.

They wasted no time peeling clothes from each other. Their mutual attraction detonated into a full blown explosion, as their lips met and devoured. Tongues swirled around each other, while Red pushed her up against the wall of the elevator. Liz ripped open his shirt until buttons scattered all over.

He did the same to her, pulling down her dress, moaning over the blush colored lace bit of lace that covered those plump breasts. He opened the clasp and instantly suckled on one ready nipple. She tasted so sweet and sexy, he needed to devour the rest of her.

In the meantime, Liz opened his belt and pulled down his slacks, together with his black boxer/briefs, letting his length spring out. She smiled knowing he was as ready as she was.

Red let her dress fall to her feet, just as the elevator reached their destination. The doors opened onto his marble covered vestibule. His bedroom was too far away and he was too hot and hard to carry her across the hall, and up a flight of stairs.

“No.” It was as if she’d read his mind. “Now. Here. Please.”

In answer, he ripped her thong from her in one motion, threw it to the floor, and placed his hands under her ass. “Hold on, Lizzie.”

Again their mouths met, kisses went deep and wet, tongues again circling each other, as he opened her with one leg.

Readily she opened her legs in welcome, while he lowered her to his hard length.

Liz groaned loudly as she felt herself stretch in response to his thick heat.

Red kissed her again, slid his warm lips to caress and nip her throat and neck as he entered her, then pulled her legs up around his waist, where he could thrust deeper.

She heard him groan when he buried himself, hard and wet, deep and arousing.

She threw her arms tighter around him, while his mouth trailed to her breasts, nipping and teasing, sucking and biting until she throbbed and called his name as her climax came fast and furious.

Pushing and thrusting her harder against the wall, he savored her heat, as she came hard. As he tensed and his legs stilled with the force of his pleasure, he came, meeting her touch for touch, until they flew together.

They slid down the wall together. Red made a pillow for her from his slacks and shirt, covered her with her dress while he held her. For some reason, he didn’t want to let go – not yet.

She kissed him gently, then her even breathing told him she’d fallen asleep.

Now what? He thought.  He’d never allowed any woman to spend the night.

 _Wake her up, and send her on her way_ , he thought, watching her, studying her lovely face as her dark eyelashes created a delicate fan on her cheeks.

He then realized what he was doing: playing an extremely dangerous game where he could never be the winner. He knew that as well as he knew his name. And yet, he didn’t want to let her go tonight. For some reason, he wanted her in his bed, wanted to be able to wake her up later and make love to her the way a woman should be made love to – not in an elevator like a desperate teenager on his first serious date.

“Oh, Lizzie, what am I going to do with you?” he whispered as he touched his cheek to her own, craving the warmth of her skin.

As he lifted her, and carried her to his bed, settled her next to him after removing what little clothing remained on her, he undressed, and spooned behind her. Damn but she was sexy and lovely. And she smelled so good.

Gently sweeping errant strands of hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear, he whispered softly. “It’s my funeral, isn’t it, Lizzie? What’s the fun of all this if we can’t play until the game ends?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz begin to deepen their torrid affair - but questions still need to be answered - but for now, their only focus is on - each other.

In the quiet hours of morning, as a summer streak of sun outlined them, Red moved over her as she caressed him drowsily. She opened for him when he coaxed her to let him in, and together, they greeted the day as one.

Covered as they were by the silky soft sheets, Red whispered carnal declarations, nipping on her ear, while Lizzie answered with her body.

Their heat created a perfect fire that equaled the warmth of the July morning, as he slowly buried his throbbing length inside her wet, warm channel.

He drew his fingers through her tangled strands, while she rose up to meet him, their mouths slowly, thoroughly mating and teasing, their tongues following suit. Red felt her legs widen for his easy entry, and her wet heat engulfed him in an arousal so intense, it took only several precious moments inside her to reach his pleasure.

Liz moaned, a tiny cry signaling her climax, her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing him closer, closer until he touched and ignited that spot that only a woman could claim as her own.

He lifted from her, moved her closer into his arms, and together, they lay silent, their thoughts hidden from each other. Their intimacy proved to be the only evidence of the rapidly growing attraction to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She turned to her tummy so she could see him. He was watching her, his eyes still filled with early morning sexy drowsiness.  She began caressing his bare chest, lightly rubbing her palm over the light sprinkling of soft gold.

“What now?” She whispered.

His brow furrowed. His free hand touched her thick tresses, as he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off her. “What we discussed last night, your accusations, do you honestly think I’m capable of such a crime?”

She hadn’t been prepared for the inquiry, or for him, for that matter. Reddington was an enigma, a puzzle that she ached to solve. She knew, down deep in her gut, that he was the master mind of this crime. Not because he was a common criminal; nothing so banal or cliché.

He’d done it because there was something missing from his wealth-filled life. Liz read the restlessness in his eyes, the hunger he displayed for the dangerous and forbidden; his distaste for authority. His love making further proved him to be a genuine dichotomy: last night, desperate and wild; this morning, slow heart stopping tenderness.  

How could she answer him? This was all happening too fast; she was allowing him to get under her skin, and that spelled disaster for her and the job she was hired to do.

No matter what, he was her suspect, and the excitement that spread through her, knowing that she’d let him into her body and mind left her frightened and confused for the first time in her life.

Frightened because if and when she let him into her heart, all would be lost.

“You’re not answering me.” He placed a finger under her chin to turn her face to his. “How about just for the weekend we agree not to discuss your job, or the robbery? It’s the fourth of July; how would you like to join me at my beach house on Long Island for some fun in the sun, as they say? We’ll sail and swim and steam lobsters on the beach.”

He was manipulating her, attempting to move her away from the subject at hand. She sighed, taking his hand and kissing his palm. She couldn’t help it; she was wildly attracted to him. He was handsome and charming, and he awakened emotions inside her that were indescribable.

“Sounds wonderful.  I’d love to.”

Red smiled, happy that she’d accepted his invitation. “We can stop by your hotel so you can change. Did you pack a swim suit?”

At her frown, he chuckled softly. “No matter. We’ll stop at Bergdorf’s on the way and you can pick up a tiny little something.” He lifted his brows suggestively. 

“You are incorrigible.” She joked.

She began to move away from him, but he stopped her. “Not so fast; we have all weekend.” His tone was a sexy drawl, seducing her in seconds. She smiled, turned back toward him, when he took her hand and brought it under the sheet directing her to find him hard and ready for her.  “Well then, let’s start the weekend off with some fireworks, shall we?”

He took a quick, deep breath as she wrapped her hand around him, then disappeared under the covers to taste him. Red surrendered himself to her mouth, her warm soft lips, until her tongue swept over his crown to capture drops of his essence. For the first time in his life, Red gave himself up to a woman who could essentially be his downfall – or his redemption.

Her mouth performed a sexy kind of magic on his willing, hungry erection, teasing and taunting him until the blood in his veins raced and built to a crescendo.

His eyes shut tightly, his body stilled. He threw his head back, cried out her name, as his body exploded into splintered shards of colors and sensations.

Fireworks, indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spending the day with Raymond Reddington was nothing like she’d expected, or maybe, exactly what she expected.

Nothing with him was simple, ordinary….or boring.

After stopping by her hotel room to change into shorts and a tank top, she packed a weekend bag of summer clothes. True to his word, they did indeed stop by Bergdorf, where he treated her to not one, but four swim suits, all ridiculously priced.

“There’s no way you are paying for these.” She pointed out as she pulled her charge card from her bag.

He tilted his head, ready to argue, but she placed a finger on his lips. “Don’t argue, because you _will_ lose. I do need a new suit, but _one_ , not _four_ , so put away your money, Mr. Billionaire; I got this.”

He was prepared to overrule her, but what was the point?

“Can I at least pick my favorite?” he asked with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed, a sound he loved. “I know which one you like.”

She took the white sexy one-piece, placed in on the counter, while the sales woman watched them both with an envious smile. “Just this one, please.” Liz presented her credit card.

With a price tag that amounted to a week’s salary, Liz completed the transaction, then turned to glimpse Red’s admonishing expression. “What?”

As if daring him to scold her, he kept quiet and shook his head, his eyes wide, telling her silently that he wanted her in that suit.

“Let’s go. I want to get to the beach while it’s still early.”

Knowing she’d won the argument, they left the department store together, back out  to the car, where they sped from the street, the neighborhood and the city.

He let the top down on the midnight blue Mercedes convertible, and Lizzie breathed in the summer air as they drove to I-495 for the three and half hour drive to the tip of Long Island, the town of Montauk.

Red let the stress and strain of work and business drain from his shoulders. He looked forward to spending the weekend with this stunning creature. He’d call and get the glider ready, as well as the sailboat and his ancient dune buggy for some rides along the private beach he owned.

Yes, that white swim suit was gorgeous. He chuckled softly as he thought of the other three he’d purchased while Lizzie wasn’t looking. They’d been placed in the trunk of his car while she paid for her single piece of swim wear.

She would learn, eventually, that he couldn’t be controlled, especially when there was something he wanted.

And he wanted her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two of them talked and laughed, enjoying their ride to Long Island, Donald Ressler and two detectives sat parked outside Bergdorf Goodman.

“Did you get shots of the both of them?” He asked one of the other officers.

“Do you want us to follow them, Captain?”

Ressler shook his head. “No, let them go. Scott better have a good explanation for this.” He hated being duped, and Elizabeth’s action had him steaming with anger. “She’d better be doing this to get info on Reddington and solidify her case. It has to be. She couldn’t possibly – “

The other office nodded. “She’s just trying to trap him, Captain. Kind of a funny way of doing it though. But I guess all women are attracted to the rich ones, aren’t they?”

Ressler frowned as his hand tightened on the steering wheel. “Okay, we have enough for now. It’s a holiday weekend, so we’ll pick this up on Monday.” He looked at his officers. “Nothing more we can do today. Go home and enjoy the holiday with your families. Just be ready to get back to this on Monday. We should have had him in cuffs already.  I’ll give Scott the benefit of the doubt for now, but I’m tired of waiting; and she’d better have some answers for me.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, if you wanted to impress me, you’ve succeeded.”

Red parked the sports car in the circular driveway of his spacious summer beach home, set in the beach area of Montauk on the tip of Long Island. 

He dismissed the two housekeepers and his personal chef for the holiday weekend after they’d followed Red’s instructions and completed their chores.

Red had called ahead, and to Lizzie’s delight, there were not only endless coolers of beer, wine coolers and water available for their use, but mountains of lobster were gathered in the fridge.

“We’ll steam them later on the beach while we watch fireworks,” he told her, as they made their way through Red’s spacious beach house where the sea salt air wafted into every crevice of the house, from the open windows. It was heavenly.

She followed him into the master bedroom, where he put their bags near the bed. He then playfully pulled her into his arms. “Have you ever ridden in a dune buggy?  How about a jet ski?”

Liz smiled up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. “No and no. So when are you going to show me a good time, Reddington?”

He kissed her deep and hard, tilting her head to get better access to that beautiful mouth of hers. “Well, that’s certainly a start.” She teased, while his palms found their way to her ass, pushing her body into his erection.

He pulled her tank over her head, threw it to the floor, then peeled her shorts from her gorgeous legs.  “I’d like to point out that the fun’s about to start, Lizzie. Three hours in the car with you has me so hard, I’m about to lose my mind.”

As he fell to his knees and nudged her thighs open to his appreciative gaze, he looked up at her.  “Hold onto my shoulders, sweetheart. I need to taste you.”

Her breaths came hard and quick, as the first touch of his mouth and tongue on her now throbbing flesh nearly had her collapsing into him.

He separated her lips with this thumbs, then pierced her swollen lips with his touch. He buried his tongue into her, licking and spearing, then tasting her as she came quick and hot.

Hands clutched at his shoulders, her voice raspy and low as she repeated his name over and over. She was the most responsive, seductive woman he’d ever known, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d never be able to let her go.

But for the moment, hearing the cries of her climax as he drank her passion, he wasted no time and carried her to his bed.

A bed he’d never shared with anyone. He’d never brought a woman here.

Until Lizzie.

As she watched him strip, then bury his heat deep into her, Lizzie smiled; her mind centered only on him, and the pleasure they gave each other.

Suddenly the case, the police and her job seemed a million miles away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He watched her from the helm of his sailboat, her lovely face tilted up toward the sun, the ocean breeze whipping her hair in disarray, her laughter a melodic, sparkling sound. Warm rays of sun kissed the water like tiny diamonds floating on the surface.

And when she gazed over at him, her smile hit him like a punch to the gut.

How would they ever be able walk away from each other when this was all over?

How would he ever leave behind all that she had given him the past few days?

His mind reeled in a hundred directions at once. There had to be something he could do.

He couldn’t undo the robbery; give back the money.

_Or could he?_

She brought him out of his reverie when she grabbed his hand.

“Smile,” she called out. “You’re supposed to be showing me a good time.”

She was as excited as he was to sample everything there was to offer.  “Then let’s go in,” he dropped a quick kiss to her soft lips. “Do you ride?”

Liz choked out a laugh. “It depends on what you mean by ‘ride’.”

They broke out in laughter at his sexual reference. “I’ll keep that thought in mind for later, but for now, do you ride horses?”

_Did this man ever get tired?_

“It’s been years, but I’m game.”

That’s all he needed to hear. _That’s my girl,_ he thought.

For the rest of the afternoon, they rode horses from a nearby stable owned by a friend, enjoyed their time together, and by the time the sun set in the western sky, they were unaware that the empty place in their hearts began to fill with something they couldn’t explain.

And suddenly nothing they’d done before they met was quite as important anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Red and Liz are confused by their rapidly growing feeling for each other.....will falling in love complicate their situation??

**They changed into lightweight sweaters, jeans and sneakers as the weather cooled. The evening breeze blew across the island when the red July sun disappeared beneath the horizon. Together they walked arm in arm along the white sand, laughing and flirting, while the intoxicating ocean view created a mesmerizing sight as the surf crashed against the shore.**

**Stealing kisses with arms wrapped around each other, they made their way inland where Red had provided blankets and coolers of wine and beer along with all the fixings they needed for a genuine lobster bake.**

**The fire Red set had been heating for nearly two hours. The lobsters had been dropped in the pit he’d built, along with round rocks and all covered with tarp.**

**While they waited for the lobster to bake through, Red began to layer sea weed onto the coals. They drank and talked about everything except why she’d been brought into his life.**

**“…So tomorrow, we can go jet skiing. Have you ever been hang gliding? Did I mention I have a dune buggy?”**

**“Red?”**

**He turned toward her, a bottle of beer in his hand. “Yes.”**

**“I’m having a wonderful time.” She touched his hand.  “Really I am. But we’re avoiding….” Her smile did not reach his eyes. “We really do need to talk about, well, about what we’re not talking about.”**

**He placed his beer down in the sand, and turned toward her, grabbing both her hands. “What do you want me to say? That I took the money? And if I did, what then, Lizzie? What then?”**

**Where the tears came from, she wasn’t sure. She just knew she didn’t want him to be _that_ man.**

**“Would it matter to you?” He asked her.**

**They stared at each other for endless moments, green eyes melting into sapphire blue, their connection, their bond deepening with every moment they spent together.**

**When Red received no answer, he released their touch, looked away, then leaned closer to the fire.**

**The lobsters were ready.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Later that night, wearing only one of his snow white t-shirts and a thong, Liz climbed into the bed they shared, waiting for him to emerge from the shower. These moments alone gave her pause to think about all that had come to pass in the past several days.**

**Raymond Reddington was larger than life, as were her confusing feelings for him. He’d wined and dined and wooed her in a short amount of time, and Liz had accepted and took delight in that fact that she’d met a man who was her equal, and had treated her as such.**

**For all his wealth and status, she’d found him amazingly down to earth, generous and considerate.**

**And aside from the elephant in the room that amounted to ten million dollars, he’d been nothing but honest with her.**

**Yet, she sensed that something was missing from his life, as evidenced by the crime he’d committed. And no matter how he side-stepped the subject, which he had obviously mastered, and for all that he possessed, his life was evidently missing something.**

**Liz knew the feeling well, Not until Red, had she ever experienced such joy in a relationship with a man.**

**They were a perfect pair, the two of them. Basically workaholics, their lives spent making money, with no steady relationships to speak of. Even though she was entering her late thirties, and Red, his mid-fifties, neither of them had ever married.**

**Since they’d arrived here, away from the money, the job, the city, the FBI, Liz confronted the fact that she’d allowed her emotions to get in the way.**

**She was falling in love with him. And that scared her more than the fact that she’d known what he’d done, and what her next step should be – would be.**

**Now what would she do?**

**She had no doubt from the moment she met him, that he’d been the brilliant fearless mastermind of the robbery. He’d had the means, the power, the intelligence to pull it off. She also knew by experience that the single trip to Switzerland was merely the first of many in order for him to hide the money.**

**_Do I trust him, let myself love him?  Or do I end it now, and live the rest of my life doubting him?_ **

**Their situation was at an impasse now. What was her next move when they returned to Manhattan? Would she go forward with the case?  And if she didn’t, if she quit and went back to Boston, what would happen to Red?**

**_What the hell am I going to do?_ **

**“Hey.”**

**She’d been so entranced by her own thoughts that she’d been unaware that he’d joined her in bed.**

**Clad in only grey silk draw string pajama bottoms that outlined his thick muscular legs, her gaze traveled higher to his corded arms, wide chest and overall well-built body. He drew closer, wrapping her in the safe haven of his sturdy embrace.**

**He smelled like soap and spicy after shave, and her attraction to him intensified by the second.**

**She gazed up at him. “Hey.”**

**He searched her lovely face, managed a smile and kissed her nose. “Stop it.”**

**“Stop what?”**

**He moved her down to the soft mattress, then slid over her. “Stop thinking. It’s time for just you and me.”**

**She could feel his stiff erection through the silk fabric. Arousal flooded her, hunger swamped her, making her wet with desire. She decided to take his suggestion to heart, just for now.**

**“Yes,” she whispered, turning the tables on him. She grabbed his arms and reversed their positions.  Red’s throaty chuckle made her smile as she rose above him. “Just you and me.”**

**He moved her slightly in order to divest himself of his bottoms, while removing her thong and pulling the shirt from her, hurriedly tossing all to the floor.**

**“You’re driving me wild, Lizzie.” He groaned, palming her hips  as she began to shift slightly, then lowered herself onto his thick length.**

**Pleasure like he’d never known flooded his body as she took him into her warm, wet channel. She held his wrists as he pushed her body lower, lower, until he was fully buried to the hilt inside her.**

**He lifted his strong legs, only wanting to feel every inch of her luscious flesh, inch by inch, pleasure building within him, bringing him pleasure like he’d never known.**

**Her breasts were inches from him and he longed to possess them, to suckle and bite and devour.**

**As if Liz read his mind, she lowered those twin plump globes to his waiting mouth, where he teased and taunted, seduced her stiff, succulent nipples, until she cried out in pleasure.**

**Red used his hands to caress one breast, then the other, his actions causing a throbbing in her core that contracted each time he took one pebble hard nipple in his greedy mouth.**

**At the same time, Liz moved up and down, so hot and ready, that it didn’t take long to find her pleasure.**

**Crying out as she came, he suckled harder, bit down on the sensitive flesh of one pebbled nub, causing her to come again and again. Her heart pounded, her blood raced in her veins as he released her breasts, both now concentrated on reaching heights together.**

**“Yes, Lizzie, take all of me, take it all, until I have nothing left. I’m yours, yours…..”**

**He shifted their bodies until they were sitting, facing each other, mouths crashing, lips pressing until even their teeth touched. She entwined her tongue around his, tasting him, possessing all he was giving her.**

**He was so deep inside her, he could feel her soul, her heart, all that she was. She held nothing back, and gave him all. And he responded in kind.**

**God help him, but he loved her. Didn’t know why or how or when it all happened, but he did.**

**As they came together, their bodies stilled with the power and hunger of their explosive climax, the whispered words of want and need, giving and taking, seducing and teasing, until it all came to a head.**

**They threw their heads back, bodies quickening as the adrenaline built up, then let it all go.  Their breathing came heavy and quick, and a light sweat coated their bodies as they stayed joined for many moments, hesitant to let go.**

**Their eyes met, drowsy from exertion, replete with sexual satisfaction.**

**Red drew his fingers through her hair and his sexy smile filled her heart. Still breathless, he murmured, “You’re beautiful….. Lizzie. I –“**

**She gently placed a finger to his lips to stop him,  and softly shook her head. “No, don’t.” Her whispered request told him that it wasn’t the time or place for declarations of any kind. They were both walking a dangerous path to an unknown destination. “I know.”**

**Their lips teased then met for deep kiss, leaving any further words unspoken for now.**

**It was now evident to both that they’d never be the same again.**

**Because what they had right here, right now, could or would not be destroyed or broken.**

**The next few days would spell their fate, one way or the other.**

 TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has made a decision that could spell freedom -- or disaster. How will Lizzie react to what may turn out to be disastrous - or a way out?

No sooner was Liz through the door of Donald Ressler’s office, than she was confronted by the Captain, who was, in a word, livid.

“What the hell is your game, Scott?” He threw at least a dozen black and white photos of her and Red stealing a kiss as they exited Bergdorf’s. His scolding tone was just a bit too much for her liking. “So is this how you get us the goods on Reddington? In his bed?”

But Liz matched his anger. “Well it seems as though you’re not making much progress, are you?  And for your information, what I do on my time and with whom is my business. I don’t answer to you. And a little tip:  if you’re going to follow someone, make sure they don’t see you in their rear view mirror.”

She slammed her bag down on his desk, the force of the action scattering folders and papers across the surface, some floating to the floor.

“Don’t act so high and mighty.” Ressler pointed out while throwing his arms out in front of him. “He’s our suspect; you’re supposed to be trapping him, not screwing him.”

Liz had to restrain herself from slapping him. “I’m doing my job; and how I choose to do it is my business. So why don’t we get back to work, and stay calm. I told you I’m the best at what I do, and I’ll do it, okay?”

She took a deep breath, and sat across from him. “I just need a little more time—“

“Well, time is something we don’t have. If you don’t find any more evidence aside from his one trip to Switzerland, we’ll bring him in for questioning.”

“That’s not very smart.” Liz pointed out; resenting the way Ressler spoke of Red. And for some reason, she didn’t want Red brought in. Not that he would confess or trip up; he was too clever. What she did want right now was more information that Ressler had, if any.

At that moment, a knock on the office door brought in a young officer. He looked at Ressler. “We got a guy out here, says he knows something about the robbery.”

Ressler looked at Liz. “Maybe we’ll get something out of this. Put him in interview Room Two. I’ll be right there.”

Liz became rattled by the announcement that there may have been a witness to the robbery.

_Could it be Red tripped up somewhere?  What if someone he hired to steal the money was here to snitch on Red?  Could Red have made a mistake? Would they arrest him and indict him?  What would she do if this happened? If they took Red away?_

“Scott, are you listening to me?”

Liz snapped her head up to face Ressler. “Yes, yes I’m fine.”

“You want in on this interview?”

“Sure.” She answered, her heart pounding all of a sudden with the possibility that Red make a mistake somewhere.

 _Can’t be,_ she thought _. He just can’t be captured and convicted. I won’t let it happen._

 _I will not let him go down,_ she thought _. Not after all we’ve been to each other. Not after I’ve given him more than I’ve given anyone. Not after I’ve chosen to love him, knowing he committed this crime. It would make a hypocrite of all that I am._

As they brought the man into the interview room and Ressler entered the room, Liz followed close behind.

Ressler wasted no time in getting in the man’s face, exerting his authority. “Okay, tell me what you know. And don’t waste my time.”

The man was nervous, clenching his hands together, wringing them. Sweat was forming on his temples as he swallowed hard, then met Liz’s gaze.

“Look, I overheard a couple of guys talking about the robbery you know? One told the other he knew where the money was dropped and hidden.”

Liz stepped forward and sat on the table, then leaned down, and met the dull brown eyes of the man being questioned.  “And how would this person know where the money was dropped?” Her voice was calm and smooth; she managed a friendly smile, hoping to gain his confidence and trust.

He took a deep breath, swallowed hard and nodded at Liz.

“He said the money was dropped in a dumpster in Long Island City, next to Calvary cemetery. Said there were a lot of bags. That’s all I know. Is there a reward or something?”

Liz looked over at Ressler, who shook his head slightly. She turned back to the man with a warm smile. “If your tip leads to an arrest, we’ll see what we can do, okay?”

When the man was released moments later, Liz dug her hand deep in her cavernous bag, and, disregarding her iPhone, she grabbed the burner cell that lay beside it. Then she excused herself, and left the office, and headed for the ladies’ room.

What if this guy was just lying?  She thought, entering an empty stall and leaning against a wall, torn between calling Red, and hoping that the information was incorrect. And even if they did find the dumpster, it proved nothing.

Her decision made, her fingers trembled slightly as she text messaged Red, then proceeded to destroy the cell, and shove the broken pieces in her pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The buzzing vibration of his burner caught Red just a bit off guard.

He’d given Elizabeth a twin cell before they left his beach house, just in case she decided to give up her fool hardy pursuit of him, so what could she possibly be calling about?

Deep within his heart, he hoped beyond hope, that she was with him, that she trusted him.

That she loved him.

On his private elevator a moment later, he read the message, short and cryptic, and allowed himself a smile.

_You don’t know anything about a **dumpster,** do you?_

As soon as Red entered his apartment, he wasted no time in calling his attorney and friend, Marvin Gerard.

“We need to talk, Marvin – now. It’s important.”

His friend recognized the tone in Red’s voice. The serious tone warned Marvin that Red’s request was more than just a casual request.

“I’ll be there in an hour, Red.”

Red chose not to answer, so he disconnected the call, destroyed the cell, and contacted Dembe, who appeared within seconds.

“Dembe, the dumpster? Was that taken care of?”

His most trusted friend smiled and nodded. “Yes Raymond. There is no trace, the area completely cleaned up.”

They shared a laugh and brief conversation before Dembe departed and Red had just enough time to take a quick shower. He then checked in with Reddington Enterprises, learning that there was nothing crucial happening at the office that couldn’t be handled by his associates for the time being.

Because what he was thinking and planning meant there was no turning back.

He’d have to trust Marvin with what he’d done, and more to the point, what he was planning in order to secure his freedom.

And then there was Lizzie. He trusted her, yes, but to what extent?

He realized by now that she wasn’t going to turn him in. Besides, there was no tangible evidence to prove his guilt. He’d been too careful. The only tiny crumb on his trail was the sole trip to Switzerland.

Other than that, the police – and Lizzie – had nothing.

He entered his office, where he poured himself a large glass of scotch, then turned and walked to the window, but all he could visualize at the moment was Lizzie.

He’d left her just hours ago, yet he already wanted her again. She was a fire in his loins, an ache in his heart. He’d fallen hard and fast, and the situation he found himself in at this time just served to make everything in his life, and what he’d done up to this point, impossible.

They could never be together as long as he was still a suspect, as long as she was the main investigator on this case. The rest was really up to her.

Would she remove herself from the case now, after sending him that text?

They’d known each other mere days, and already Red was ready to admit that he didn’t want to be without her.

But unless he turned himself in, returned the money, or she walked away from her job, there was no future for either of them.

He took a generous swallow of the amber liquid, and savored the burn as it trailed down his throat to his stomach.

In his life, there’d been no woman that had ever affected him like Lizzie. He closed his eyes and envisioned her in his bed these past days naked and ready, luscious and sexy. He could still envision those dark sapphire orbs, burning him while he buried himself deep inside her. _What have I allowed her to do to me?_

He’d contacted Marvin Gerard to discuss his end game. A tiny patch of fear squeezed his heart as he came to the realization that he didn’t want to play anymore. The brightness of this game had suddenly lost its luster.

And bringing Marvin into this situation could very well spell his downfall, and the loss of the one woman he wanted more than he wanted his next breath.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Marvin arrived exactly one hour later, while Red had been pacing the floor in his home office.

“What’s wrong, Raymond? Your message sounded ominous.”

Red directed his friend to sit, poured him a drink, and sat across from him. “I’m thinking of retiring, Marvin.”

Choking on his drink, Marvin covered his mouth and coughed for several seconds, regained his composure, somewhat, and frowned.

“And what brought this on?”

Red tilted his head, managed a wry smile. “Do I have enough liquid assets to fly away and leave this all behind?”

His attempt at humor didn’t amuse Marvin in the least. “What’s going on? This is a joke, right? Well, if it’s not, you’d better talk to me, now. And tell me the truth. You know anything you say to me is held in strict confidence. And as your friend, you know me well enough by now to know that I’d never betray my loyalty to you.”

“Yes, I know that.” Red took another sip of scotch, and felt a tiny buzz begin to pleasure his nerve center.

“So?”

Red stood, placed the empty glass on his mahogany desk, dipped his hands in his pants pockets and faced his friend. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he confessed.

“You’ve heard about the recent bank robbery?”

Marvin blinked twice, clearly taken aback by Red’s question. “Well, yes, but what has got to do with –“

Red stood silent for several uncomfortable moments, and waited for Marvin’s reaction. He didn’t have to wait long.

Marvin practically jumped from the chair. “You? You had something to do with --?”

Red nodded slightly. “I personally didn’t take the money; I hired people to do it for me. Now I know what you’re going to say, Marvin. I’m certifiable, I’ve gone too far; I’m playing with fire….”

Marvin drained the rest of his drink, choked from the burn. “Yes, all of the above!” He stepped closer to Ray and raised his voice in panic. “Is there nothing you won’t do for a rush? Do you know what will happen if you they catch you?!”

“Stop shouting, you’ll give yourself a heart attack.”

“At this point, a heart attack would be an improvement. This time you’ve really gone too far, Raymond. You know I don’t have to tell you that.”

Red attempted to soothe his friend. “Yes, I know all that. The question is: how can I undue this? What if I want to return the money?”

“ _Now_ you’re remorseful? It may just be a little too late for that!” He shook his head, pacing the room, then pushed both hands through his hair impatiently. He turned once more to face Red as a thought came to him. “Is everything a game to you?” He shouted, his mind refusing to believe Raymond’s admission, yet supposed it was all true. “My God you went to Switzerland last week to hide the money, didn’t you?”

Red shrugged. “Only two million. I was going to return in intervals until it was all deposited.”

“Well you sure as shit can’t go back, not now. I’m sure an insurance investigator has been assigned to the case.” He looked up at Raymond, and shook his head. “If the insurance people prove you took that money, you’re done, Raymond, do you hear me? You will go to prison for the rest of your life!”

“Understood.” Red nodded. “Okay, so I repeat: should I return the money?”

Marvin frowned, his body stiff with tension and stress. “I need to take all this in Raymond. But, first, please make me understand. Because your only recourse now is to make a deal.  But to tell you the truth, in my professional opinion, I really don’t think they are going to go for it, I really don’t.”

“Well if and when they bring you in for questioning, call me. In the meantime, I’ll have a private audit done of all your assets in the morning, then get back to you. If you have to flee the country, I’ll make sure you have enough to live on for the rest of your life, if you choose to go that route. What about the ten million?”

“I don’t know. Truth is I have to find a way out of this. The police don’t have a clue. Only one person does, and she –“

“She?” his brow furrowed for a moment until he figured out the connection. “Ah, now I get it -- the woman from the gallery?”

Red nodded. “She’s an insurance investigator.”

“This just keeps getting better and better. Now I know you’ve lost what’s left of your mind. How much does she know?”

“The smartest woman I’ve ever met, Marvin. She knows everything.”

Marvin noticed Red’s smile, the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned the woman. “You’re involved with her, aren’t you? Have you told her? Do you how dangerous this is?"

Red touched Marvin’s arm in comfort. “Yes, No,  and Yes.” Red attempted humor in order to comfort his friend.

Marvin threw his arms out in total exasperation. “I told you years ago that someday your games would blow up in your face, didn’t I? Now there may be no way out.”

“There has to be Marvin.” Red stood still and serious. “And if there is, I’ll find it.”

The short, thin man swallowed hard, stared at his oldest friend, sincerely worried. “Where will you go?

“The Villa on Lake Como.” Red nodded. “We can only get there by boat and its private enough.” He paused, thought of Lizzie and held back a smile. “I’m tired Marvin; I think it’s time.”

Marvin rose to leave. “Red, I have to tell you: I’ve always indulged you as you lived out your fantasies and adventures, business wise and yes, even when you went a little out of your comfort zone and pushed the envelope. You’re an honest to goodness billionaire. I’m not going to judge you - I never have. But this time – oh Raymond, this time, you may have painted yourself into a corner. But know this: I’ll do whatever I can.”

“Thank you, my friend.” They shook hands at the door. Then Marvin asked him one last question.

“The girl? Is she worth it?”

Red inhaled sharply, then nodded slightly. “Yes......She’s worth it.”

His attorney chose not to answer. Just gave Red a wan smile, and departed, leaving Red to his thoughts.

He walked back to his desk, lifted a rare Gurkha Black Dragon cigar from a handmade bone chest along with a wood match. Putting flame to cigar, he inhaled then savored the scent and taste of burning wood and tobacco. He made his way to a club chair in the corner of the room, deep in thought.

_What do I want?_

He blew a thin stream of white smoke above his head. Yes, he wanted it all and would settle for nothing less. He wasn’t going to prison; he would keep his wealth, his homes, cars, planes and the rest.

But it all meant nothing without her.

He’d spent much of his adult life living on the edge; doing what he wished, purchasing anything he wanted: cars, houses, boats; He’d never wanted for anything: he’d traveled the world; lived and played in far off lands, enjoyed exotic foods; slept and played with the most beautiful women on earth.

All without breaking a sweat.

Even the cigars he smoked were the finest in the world. His scotch and cars were unequaled in cost and excellence.

There was nothing else he wanted…..needed……craved.

Except for Lizzie.

And all of a sudden his decision to tell her everything was simpler than he thought it would be.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Liz and Red grow ever closer, they've come to the conclusion that was once a game, had now turned to love. But with the robbery hanging over them, how will their impossible situation play out?

Relieved that the working day was at an end, Liz exited the police station, and inhaled what fresh air could be found in the sweltering city heat.

Walking to the curb at this late hour, she searched up and down the avenue searching a cab, but none were forthcoming.

A cross town bus hampered her sight until it passed her and made its way downtown.

That’s when she saw him.

He was parked at the curb across the street, leaning against his black Mercedes, hands crossed at his mid-section, gazing at her, waiting for her.

Her heart raced at the sight of his handsome presence, grateful that he’d come for her.

The light turned green, and she stepped toward him with purpose, focusing on nothing but him.

Inches from him, she managed a smile, which he returned in kind.

“I missed you.” His voice was low and suggestive.

That’s all it took. Liz fell into his waiting arms, lifting her head to receive a deep, arousing kiss that stirred her body and awakened her to the touch, the smell, the warmth that he exuded.

She could have kissed him all night, but he reluctantly broke the embrace, looked at her, caressing her cheek with a tender palm. “You look tired. Come home with me. I’ll feed you, bathe you and put you to bed. What do you say?”

His whispered suggestion spelled paradise to Liz. “Only if you come to bed with me.”

“That’s a promise. Shall we go?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to his penthouse didn’t take long, and she held his right hand while he drove with the left.

“Thank you for the text, by the way.” He squeezed her hand, waiting for a red light till he could turn toward her, and gaze upon her lovely face.

She winked. “Not that you have any knowledge of that dumpster, correct?”

The light turned green. “What dumpster?” He played along.

“Hmm.” Liz released his hand and instead positioned it on his thigh, suggestively moving her fingers just close enough but not quite touching his ever growing arousal for her.

“You keep doing that, and we’ll have to skip dinner, the bath and jump forward right to bed.”

Her light chuckle grabbed at his heart and held on. “Then you’d better hurry.”

It was only his expert driving that got them safely to his apartment building. How they weren’t stopped by police for speeding, was beyond his comprehension.

He put the car in ‘park’ and turned to her. “Lady, some day you are going to get us killed.”

“Ah, but what a way to go.” She commented, then leaned in toward him, the scent of his soap and aftershave driving her wild. “Kiss me. I can’t wait.”

“If I kiss you here and now, we’ll never make it upstairs, and I don’t need or want an audience watching us when I make love to you.”

“Fair enough.” They kissed deep and quick, then exited the car, ran toward the elevator hand in hand, controlled themselves as they reached the penthouse. The moment they stepped into Red’s apartment, she dropped her bag and fell into his arms, as he lifted her effortlessly and carried her up the stairs.

They never made it to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halfway up the carpeted stairs, Liz wiggled out of his embrace and landed on top of Red, while he proceeded to pull her top off and over the railing. Meanwhile, their kisses began playful, but in seconds turned white hot. She kicked off her shoes, while Red ripped the black lace bra from her, as she unzipped his slacks and reached for his sex.

They were panting and insane for each other, the need to be naked, hot and wet, the only thing that mattered.

Somehow, Red ripped off her panties, as she straddled him.

He managed to pull down his boxer/briefs; she wasted no time in lowering her body onto his stiff arousal.

“Oh God, Lizzie, yes.” His raspy growl was accompanied by his hands pushing her ass lower onto him.

She groaned and threw her head back while he lifted his legs to connect them deeper.

“You’re so wet, so beautiful.” He moaned.

She responded in kind by guiding his hand to where their bodies met. “Touch me, Red, now. I need you to touch me.”

His fingers found her swollen, wet channel, fondling, teasing her clit until her body wept for him. She came fast and hard, and he was right with her.

“Harder,” she cried, her movements quick and accelerating, while Red answered her demands.

She kissed him again, their tongues mating and teasing. Liz moved her mouth to his neck, teasing him with sucking kisses, loving the taste of him, while his fingers moved to her ass, gripped hard, and pushed, once twice.

“Lizzie, oh God Lizzie.”

He stilled while she kept moving, wanting only to bring him as much pleasure as he’d given her.

He exploded then, throbbing and swelling inside her, while their carnal whispers followed them into a fiery inferno of white hot bliss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several moments later, Red proceeded to gain his footing. He lifted her in order to make his way up the remaining stairs. His legs were weakened from loving her yet he couldn’t help but laugh when he stumbled as he struggled to gain composure.

“What’s so funny?” She couldn’t help but join him in contagious fits of giggles.

He stopped after struggling to walk up only several steps. “Woman, you are slowly killing me.” He kissed her hard and quick, gazing at her flushed skin and tangled strands of hair that had turned into an adorable mess. “But I like it. Come on, let’s take a bath.”

“I can walk on my own, you know.” She informed him, causing him to tighten his hold on her as he finally made it up the rest of the stairs.

He couldn’t seem to stop staring at her as he made his way to a bathroom the size of Liz’s entire apartment in Boston. The tub alone resembled a small swimming pool, and certainly large enough for her and Red.

He finally lowered her to the cool tiles, sliding her down so that their naked bodies rubbed against each other, arousal happening once more.

He placed his hands under her hair and leaned in for a long, wet kiss. “Don’t go away.”

She smiled and put her hands on her hips, while he quickly slid his palms over breasts, her nipples hard and responding to his touch.

“God, but you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Liz continued to stare at him as he turned to start a bath.

 _This man has the most gorgeous ass on the planet_ , she thought as he leaned forward to run the water, then tossed a handful of lavender scented beads to create a bubble bath for them.

When the water was ready, Red took her hand and led her up the two marble steps, and together they descended into the warm tub.

He positioned himself behind her, then guided her to stretch out while she sat between his open legs. Liz groaned in absolute bliss. Nothing at this moment could feel as perfect as the combination of Red’s warmth and the bubbled bath water. She leaned her head back onto his chest, savoring his closeness when she pulled his strong arms around her to settle under her breasts.  The sounds of a single jazzy saxophone surrounded them, spilling into the room from unseen speakers.

“What are you thinking?” Liz scooped bubbles with her hands, turned and playfully blew them off her hand then watched them float and land on Red’s face and head. She giggled as he took her hand, blew the bubbles in her direction, where they settled back on her nose.

He turned her to face him, and once again straddled him, wrapping her legs around him while she sat in the roomy tub.

“I want you again. Do you understand?” He turned serious, his body aching for her as the moments passed, his hunger for her a bottomless well of desire.

In answer, her soapy hand dove beneath the suds and gripped his length, sliding up and down, causing him to groan at her sensuous touch.

“Yes. I want you too.” She whispered with a sultry smile. “More than I can say.”

“Then let me have you again, Lizzie,” he managed as she lifted her hips and guided his length inside her. “Yes, just like that.”

She gathered up suds and settled the bubbles around them, having fun while making love with him. “Kiss me, Red. Kiss me and don’t stop.”

In answer, he brought her face close to his and kissed her then, slow and wet, their mouths melding and opening, tongues dancing and swirling, deep and warm. She tasted delicious; her tongue sucked and nipped his own. He grew harder at her touch, aching to give her nothing but pleasure.

He moved his hands down to her ass, tracing her curves with his fingers, then lifted her in the water. He began to move her up and down, while she followed in kind.

Without breaking the kiss, they moved as one in the cavernous tub, their bodies slipping and sliding, dripping hot with hunger, while the bath water splashed over the side of the tub. Nothing mattered to either of them except the white hot pleasure they shared.

Reluctantly Red broke their kiss so that he could touch and lick and suckle her neck and breasts, tasting bubbles while playfully biting her nipples.

His actions drove Liz wild, her sex throbbing and contracting as she cried out his name and writhed her hips to get better access to his thick, hard sex. “More, Red. Please….more.”

He’d give her the world if she asked for it. He turned her beneath him, spread her legs wide and placed them over his shoulder.

“Hold on, sweetheart.”

She did as he asked, relishing the strength of him, when he buried himself inside her to the hilt. The suds were nearly gone, the water was cooling, but they didn’t notice.

It only took Red seconds to feel her body squeeze and milk him, while he pushed harder; once, twice, until their bodies splintered into a kaleidoscope of colors leaving their senses spiraling out of control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

After showering off the bubbles, and shrugging into thick white robes, Red and Liz walked hand in hand to his bedroom. The room was surrounded by ceiling to floor windows, giving them a spectacular view of the New York skyline from the twentieth floor apartment, outlined by a full bright summer moon.

Pulling back his cashmere blanket and sheet, he turned to Liz, slid the robe from her, then shrugged out of his own, and together, they climbed into Red’s king-sized bed.

Cooled off by the air conditioning, Red covered them both with the blankets. They settled into the cushy pillows, while exhaustion overtook them.

“We really should eat,” he drawled, gathered her close and couldn’t suppress a yawn. Liz followed suit, her eyelids suddenly heavy and begging for sleep.

“Mmm….too tired.” She answered, yawning again.

“I have to tell you something, Lizzie.” His last words barely audible as he struggled to stay awake.

“It can wait.”

“Just wanted to say—“

But her even breathing told Red she’d fallen asleep.

He leaned over her, and managed to kiss her tenderly, while sweeping wayward strands of hair from her cheek. He relished her naked warmth, her scent, and allowed his eyes to roam over her beautiful face. “I love you, Lizzie,” he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he too surrendered to blessed slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mouth watering scent of strong coffee assaulted her nostrils as she slowly came awake. Her eyelids slowly opened as the early morning light greeted her from the wall of windows in the bedroom.

Turning her head slightly, she noticed that Red’s side of the bed was empty, proving he’d been awake and obviously playing chef this day.

Raising her arms above her head for a long, slow stretch, Liz felt a delicious ache settle in every muscle in her body. She smiled like a Cheshire cat, recalling how that all came to be.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up, covered only by a single soft sheet. Running her tongue over her swollen lips, she relished the memory of his body, his mouth, his embrace, his heat. The most intense, giving lover she’d ever known. Red was a generous, sexual male who proved insatiable, given the night they enjoyed.

And her feelings for him were intensifying with every moment she found herself in his company, in his arms, his bed.

“You’re doing it again.”

The object of her fantasy appeared at the foot of the bed, wearing smoky gray pajama bottoms, a pristine white t-shirt that outlined his wide chest and flat tummy. Even his bare feet were perfect.

She smiled at the sight of him. “Doing what?”

He placed a knee on the foot of the bed then crawled toward her, like a panther stalking its prey. But in this instance, Liz was happy to be captured by this particular cat.

He kneeled beside her, searching her still drowsy eyes, reveling in the sight of her in his bed. “Kiss me and I’ll tell you.”

She captured his face between her palms and tilted her head to better fit her mouth to his. He softly lowered her to the mattress and climbed over her. “You’re thinking again, Lizzie.”

Slowly, as if in slow motion, he moved the sheet little by little, exposing her flawless flesh. He began an erotic exploration of her body, starting with her hair, kissing and caressing, his lips performing magic as the warmth of his mouth aroused and captivated her.

She was already wet for him when he placed warm small kisses to her cheeks and chin. Moving downward, he nipped and kissed her throat, and neck, pulling the sheet lower as he moved.

“Just feel, sweetheart.” He moaned as she let him do what he wanted, giving herself to him, trusting him to make her feel.

Bringing her arms out to her sides, her heart began to race, a throbbing sensation began deep in her center, as his mouth torturously blazed a trail to her breasts, kissing and tenderly sucking each full globe. He used only his mouth, as his arms were atop her own, their fingers lazily entwined as if they couldn’t bear to be apart.

Instinctively, she opened her thighs for him as he continued his journey to her tummy, and lower.

As he approached the mound to her heated channel, he inhaled her scent, moaned softly, then used the flat of his tongue to make his way to her welcoming flesh, wet and ready for his carnal assault.

The first heated touch of his lips, brought her nearly off the mattress. His touch was sublime, and Liz threw back her head, closed her eyes and cried his name.

Their hands still joined, he speared her with his tongue, mimicking the act of love as she opened wider for him. She came instantly in answer to his inflamed movements, needing him to fulfill her fantasies once more.

“Mmm, more,” she cried as he tongued her G-spot, bringing her to climax as her body rocked from the power of his touch, his lips sampling and tasting as the strength of her climax rocked her.

No sooner had she begged him for more, than he moved upward toward her, slow and deliberate, then grabbed his length and buried it deep within her.

Tasting herself on his mouth as his kisses weakened her over and over, he managed a smile that turned quickly to passion. “Lift your legs over my shoulders and hold on, Lizzie.”

She did what he asked, and together, they moved together as one, their eyes never leaving the other, and in seconds, found their perfect rhythm on this sunny, summer morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Covered only by a sheet, they sat up and leaned against the pillows, silent, eyes closed.

“I’m starving.” Liz smiled, exhausted but happy.

“Well, I had started breakfast when I was helplessly distracted by your womanly wiles.” He teased, then winked seductively.

She rolled her eyes at him. “You wanted to get lucky.” She pointed out, chuckling softly as he nodded, then pushed wayward strands of her hair behind her ear.

He turned serious all of a sudden, his smile gone, his eyes filled with intent. “I hope so.”

She turned fully toward him, touched his cheek. “What is it?”

He lifted his head. “I need….I want to tell you….everything.”

She swallowed at the emotions his words brought. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as the implication of what he was about to tell her, made her tremble. Telling her everything meant that he trusted her with his life. His heart.

His love.

His hand covered hers, then lifted it to his mouth and kissed her palm. Again he met her eyes.

He inhaled sharply. “I planned it all. Hired three men to do it.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself to reveal it all, while she sat silent, clutched his hand and held tight.

“I carried two million to Switzerland, planning on taking the rest over the next five weeks. The rest is here, in my wall safe, just sitting until I decide what to do.”

He bit the inside of his cheek and tilted his head slightly. “My lawyer and Dembe are the only ones that know. Now you know too.”

She nodded, but said nothing, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“My life is in your hands, Lizzie. Do with it what you will, but know this.” His voice deepened, gaining strength with each word.

“Know that whatever happens from this moment on, know that I love you. I’ve never loved any woman as much as I love you, do you understand? There will never be another for me.”

She closed her eyes at his words, powerful and so very intimate. Her heart soared and shattered at the same time. Her words caught in her throat, now so dry it was as if she’d swallowed sand.

“Look at me.” His voice softened once more, his tender demand persuading her, gently guiding her to face her feelings for him, once and for all.

She met his eyes, gazed at the love she saw there. It all came down to them, nothing more, nothing less.

Two people. A man and a woman in a bed, naked, exposed to each other deeper than their nudity ever could. And that’s when she knew. She could never betray him, never think any less of him for doing what he did. He was Red; her lover, the other half of her soul.

It was all too clear to her now.

She nodded and wrapped him in her arms, then let the tears fall unheeded as her heart filled with all of him.

“I love you, Red. I love you more than anything, everything.”

He pulled from her to look in her eyes, to see for himself that she spoke the truth from her heart.

She nodded and smiled through the tears. “And I’ll stand with you, no matter what you decide. And together, we’ll figure this out.”

Joy clearly written on his face, he pushed his fingers through her hair. “Run away with me,” he told her. “When this is all over, come live with me, forever.”

He held his breath, waiting for her answer, which came without pause.

“Yes, I’ll go with you, anywhere.”

They just sat there for many long quiet moments, holding hands, smiling at each other, until Red planted a quick kiss to her swollen mouth.

“Are you sure?” He swallowed hard, his eyes focused and dark.

She managed a smile and kissed him with all the love she could manage. “I’m sure.”

He gathered her in his arms once more, closing his eyes tightly and willing his racing heart to calm.

“Good. Let’s make a plan over breakfast shall we? Bacon’s ready but I thought I’d make some pancakes as well. You do like pancakes, don’t you?”

In answer, she scrunched her face into a comical distortion of disgust at the mention of the food he’d mentioned, which caused Red to puff out a tiny laugh.

“What? You don’t like pancakes?”

As he pulled on his pajama bottoms and she shrugged into the fluffy robe that was draped over a nearby chair, she turned back to him and feigned anger. She grabbed his chin and drew him close, met his questioning gaze and tried not to laugh.

“Hate them.”

“Okay. I’ll try to remember that.” He teased.

She nodded and took his hand. “See that you do, Reddington. The last guy who made me pancakes?  Well, let's just say it didn't end well." She winked at him in jest, as Red was unable to hold back a big smile, loving her more than he could ever imagine.

Entering the kitchen, Red proceeded to dispose of the pancake batter, while Liz poured them coffee. Red prepared eggs, and they sat across from each other, eating in silence for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts. 

 

Together, they would figure a way out of this.

There had to be, because the alternative was too painful to think about. 

 

 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police have new information on the robbery that could implicate Red. Will Liz help him, or turn him in?

“What do you think it means?”

Liz turned her attention away from her cell and met Red’s questioning gaze after reading a text from Ressler, revealing a ‘new development’.

She and Red sat in the back seat of his town car, driven by Dembe. She’d received a text while on their way to the police station.  Unfortunately, their plans to talk over breakfast had been cut short when Red was called into work on a crucial issue only he could solve.

“I don’t know.” Liz met Red’s concerned gaze as Dembe stopped the car in front of the police station.

She touched his arm before exiting the car. “Remember: we’re in this together now. I’ll be in touch.”

He nodded, then leaned in for a kiss, savoring the sweetness of her mouth as she caressed his cheek.  After declaring their love earlier, every touch, each word and look had intensified a hundred fold.

“I’ll pick you up later.” They exchanged a look between them that spoke volumes.

He focused on her as she strode toward the entrance of the police station, his heart filled with more love than he ever thought capable.  The sensation exhilarated him, scared him a little. He exhaled a soft chuckle as she disappeared inside the old, gray building. He’d never known or loved a stronger woman.

And he adored her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She was met by a smirking, seemingly self assured Donald Ressler.

“What’s up?” She placed her bags on the paper-laden desk that adjoined his.

“No thanks to you, we have a man in Interview Room Four who claims he has some concrete proof that it was Reddington who pulled the job.”

Liz took a step back to keep from staggering and grabbed the arm of the office chair for support.

_It can’t be. Red was too careful, too clever. This can’t be true._

“Who is this guy? Did he just walk in? What’s his story?”

Ressler frowned at her reaction, then handed her a folder. “Name is Graham, says he can prove its Reddington.”

Liz hurriedly looked over the man’s rap sheet and shook her head. “This guy is a career criminal. How can you believe anything he says?”

“Right now, he’s all we got.”

Following Ressler into the gloomy, sparse area that was furnished with a small table, two chairs and a gated secured window, Liz stood in a corner, arms crossed, while Ressler sat across from a short, stout, bald man named Hugo Graham, who was wringing his hands in a nervous gesture.

The man’s beady black eyes darted from side to side as Ressler settled across from him. “Okay, Mr. Graham, tell us what you know.”

The man cleared his throat, tension clearly visible. “Do I need a lawyer?”

“You’re certainly entitled to one,” Ressler pointed out. “It’s your decision.”

“I want immunity.”

For a guy who was visibly jumpy, he certainly was coherent enough to know he was within his rights, Liz mused. Why wasn’t this guy represented by counsel? He certainly had a record, and knew the ropes. But Ressler seemed to be going in a different direction.

“If you give us something to work with, I’ll talk to the D.A.” Ressler told him.

The man looked up at Liz, perhaps looking for assurance. She remained still and stoic.

“Oh hell, I just want this off my chest. I’m the one who dropped the bags of cash in the dumpster near the cemetery.”

Liz felt her heart pound and she instinctively placed her palm on her chest, as she waited for Ressler to continue.

“Can you prove this?”

“There were twenty cloth bags, with the name of the bank imprinted on them. I was given a car and told where the drop off was. I never saw the guy’s face, only heard his voice on the phone: deep, kind of baritone; he spoke perfect English, you know, like educated, high class.”

Liz looked at Ressler, then at the man. “This proves nothing.” She stepped forward and placed her palms on the table, facing the homely little man whose eyes refused to meet her own.

“How were you paid if you never saw the man?” Liz asked.

“He left it in an envelope in a pre-planned place, you know? Paid me twenty grand for the job and to keep my mouth shut.”

“Then how do you know it was Reddington who did it?” Liz demanded.

The man began to sweat, kept wringing his hands, and looked as though he might faint.

Liz knew if she kept going at him, he would fall apart.

“Just admit it, Mr. Graham; you’re only here for the reward money!” Liz continued, refusing to let up.

“That’s not true.  I know he deposited two million in a Swiss bank!”

Liz stopped short. How did he know that?

Ressler looked at Liz and gave her a smirk. Someday she was going to slap that look off his face, and enjoy doing it.

Ressler took over the questioning, overpowering Liz. “We need more proof than that.”

“I – I c-can’t say how I know. I’ll get in a lot of trouble. I only know that I was paid cash to drop the bags. The dumpster is near the cemetery, if you look, you’ll find it.”

Liz already knew that the dumpster was gone; so that scenario was null and void.

Another half hour produced nothing concrete and Ressler reluctantly released him, informing him not to leave the city.

Liz allowed herself a breath of relief, realizing that the accusation was thin at best.

But Ressler thought differently. “I’m bringing Reddington in for questioning.”

Ressler’s announcement seemed to be an act of bravado as far as Liz was concerned.

“And ask him what, Ressler? This Graham guy is a known felon. Reddington will be represented by counsel, you know that.”

Ressler nodded, disgust carving his features. “I’m sure the best money can buy, I don’t give a damn. I have enough to hold Reddington for forty eight hours, while we gather more evidence.”

“And how do you propose we gather that ‘evidence’? There is no dumpster and Graham can’t prove it was Reddington. He didn’t see who paid him and you can only prove that Reddington went to Switzerland, not that he carried stolen cash there.”

They headed back to Ressler’s office, where he refused to listen or compromise. “I’m bringing him in. I’ll get a warrant and search his penthouse while he’s here. That’s the plan, Scott. You in or out?”

She knew Ressler would resort to obtaining a warrant to search Red’s apartment. Not knowing how much time she had, she knew she had to notify Red and tell him. If they searched his safe, they’d find the money.

This is what she was afraid of: Red’s reckless sense of danger.

She had to get that money out of that safe.

But how?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unable to reach Red for twenty minutes, Liz discovered that Ressler had requested a warrant to search his apartment.

Finally, her new burner cell vibrated from the pocket of her linen slacks. Seeing that it was Red, she walked casually from the office and headed toward the ladies’ room.

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to contact you?”

A soft chuckle from him sent shivers up her back and clutched at her chest. The man drove her crazy. And she was crazy about him.

“Lizzie, calm down and talk to me. What’s Captain Ressler done now? Slipped on a banana peel?”

She grew agitated by his devil may care attitude. Will he never take anything seriously when it came to this case and the money?

“Forget the banana peel. He’s requested a warrant to search your apartment, Red. Get home now and, you know, remove the problem.”

There was a pause, as if weighing her words. “I can’t do that, Lizzie.”

“What? Are you kidding me? Why not?”

“Because I’m on a plane, on my way to Los Angeles. Emergency meeting for one of my subsidiaries; couldn’t be helped.”

He sounded calm, and cool, while Liz wanted to jump through the phone and shake him. “So what do we do?”

“Well, I guess we have to find a way to remove the, how did you put it?  The ‘problem?’”

Liz lowered her voice, forcing herself to calm down. “Red, be serious.”

Red cleared his throat. “Okay, fine, now listen, I’m going to text you Dembe’s number. Please call and tell him that to remove the items. Are you listening, Lizzie?”

“How can you be so blasé about this? They are coming to tear your place apart, do you understand?” She asked, but received no reply. The call was lost, and no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to get Red back on the phone.

“Damn, damn, damn!” She exclaimed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie!  Lizzie!”

Red lost his connection to Liz. He tried several more times with no luck. He sat back on his Gulf Stream, took a sip of his scotch and stared out the window.

He’d only joked with her to put her at ease. Didn’t she realize that he trusted her with his life? Didn’t she know that whatever she decided to cover his tracks, he’d accept and be grateful to her.

The sound of her voice had stirred him, making him wish only to be with her, touching her, kissing those sweet warm lips. Having her in his bed once again.

Now with the possibility of Ressler getting the warrant, he had no doubt that they’d, indeed, search his apartment thoroughly. And even if they found nothing, which they would not, they could still have him brought in for questioning, and be detained if need be.

Swallowing the last drops of scotch, he was informed of some minor turbulence and to fasten his seat belt. For sure his connection to her wouldn’t be possible until either he landed, or the turbulence passed.

She’d contact Dembe, and he’d know what to do.

Closing his eyes as the plane shook from the turbulence, Red allowed himself to relax, and wait out the minor crisis, while visualizing his Lizzie, naked and warm, in his bed, beneath him, while he buried himself deep within her heat, bringing him pleasure and more happiness than he’d ever known.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Elizabeth returned to Ressler’s office, she heard him speaking to another officer about the forthcoming warrant.

If she hurried, she could get to Red’s apartment before the police arrived.

And do what?

 _Oh my God, I’ll be an accessory if I touch that money_ , she thought.

_Do I take the chance? What’s more important? Do I want to see him go to prison for life?_

_Think, Liz, think._

And while she was thinking, all went dark.

The lights, the air conditioning, the tall oscillating fans in the office, all stopped.

_Brown out._

While Liz had been thinking about how to save Red, and move that money, the answer was right in front of her.

 _Make the most of this power outage_ , she thought. Waiting only a moment until Ressler was distracted, she grabbed her bag, briskly stepped from the office, and because there was no elevator service, she ran down the stairs, then to the street and luckily, caught a taxi.

She gave the cab driver Red’s address, and before she could think about the traffic lights disabled from absence of electricity, he raced through the streets as if he were in competition for the Indy 500, while her heart nearly jumped from her chest.

 _Oh my God, I’m going to die before I even get there_ , she screamed inwardly.

But it was worth it.

Red was worth it.

She tried to get in touch with Red’s friend/associate/bodyguard, Dembe Zuma.

Seemed that the cell phone power had been somehow affected by the power cut.

Holding on to her bag, she silently blessed and cursed the cabbie for driving erratically, yet efficiently. They arrived at Red’s apartment building in minutes.

If Ressler had that warrant, it would take them a while to arrive here.

Now to another problem…Red lived in the penthouse, twenty floors up and the elevators were out.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she removed her sandals, stuffed them in her oversized bag, and paced herself.

Silently grateful for keeping up her gym membership all these years, Liz began a light sprint for the first five flights, then picked up speed until she reached her destination. Covered in a light sweat, and a tiny bit breathless, she finally arrived at her destination.

Knocking desperately at the door, she silently prayed:   _Please be here, someone. Please._

A minute; then two…..three…..

“Come on.”

And as if her prayers had been answered, the door flung open, and there he was.

Tall and handsome, with a body that, Liz guessed, could overpower an elephant in a battle, stood Red’s friend, who greeted her with a tiny smile.

“Excuse me, Mr. Zuma?”

“Hello Elizabeth, it’s ‘Dembe.’ Please, come in.”

She entered the apartment, and dropped her bag, putting one hand to her hip as she continued to inhale deep cleansing breaths. “The p-police, they’re c-coming with a warrant. We need to hide the money!”

Dembe approached her and gently held both of her arms in place. “Elizabeth, listen to me.” She lifted her head to meet the eyes of the man that Red said was a son to him, his most trusted friend.

“Raymond, Marvin and I have discussed this eventuality at length. What Raymond did was dangerous and fool-hardy, but he has been like that since we met, many years ago.  I will take care of this, Elizabeth. But you must leave. Now.”

“No!” she shook her head as he stepped from her to retrieve a bottle of water, then handed it to her. She opened the cap and took a long, refreshing swallow.  “I want to help.”

He tightened his grip on her arms. His smile was gone. He stood straighter and his voice raised an octave. “No! You will not help! Listen to me.”

Her eyes widened like saucers at his loud insistence. She knew what he was going to say, this handsome, strong man who showed a loyalty to a friend, and in doing so, would not involve her.

“If the police find you here, you will lose everything. Besides that, Raymond does not want you to know where the money is, or what I will do with it. He cannot have you be an accessory, do you understand, Elizabeth. He will not risk you or your life, your freedom.”

He released her and nodded, patiently waiting for her to absorb all he’d said.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she returned his nod. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good. You must leave now, before they come.” Again, he touched her arm in a gentle manner, and managed a charming smile. “You love him very much, don’t you?”

“More than anything in this world.”

“And he returns that love for you. And I am happy for him – for both of you. Leave now, please.”

She drank the rest of the water and he took the empty bottle from her. “He will get in touch with you when he can. Be careful. Go back to the precinct and stay there. Tell them you stepped out to get coffee when the power failed. You were never here, Elizabeth.”

She went up on tip toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.” She smiled at him, knowing all would be well.

He closed the door behind her, then jumped into action.

Running to the library, he opened the cavernous wall safe, and proceeded to grab the cash, still encased in several cloth bags. Red had never bothered taking the money to Switzerland after Elizabeth’s warning. For that, Dembe was grateful. It would be easier to move it to a more secure area this way.

Within fifteen minutes of Elizabeth’s departure, he’d hidden the cash in a place where no one, except he and Red, would ever find it.

Within a half hour, the police, did indeed arrive, and presented Dembe with a search warrant. Dutifully letting them into Raymond’s spacious, luxurious penthouse apartment, he watched every move they made, making sure they left Raymond’s abode exactly how they found it.

And within ninety minutes, they left, all of them scratching their heads, empty handed, while Dembe smiled and wished them all a good day.

He closed the door behind them, smiled and puffed out a tiny chuckle, silently praising Elizabeth Scott.

She’d truly saved them all, and he’d be forever grateful for her loyalty and her love for Raymond.

 

TBC

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has decisions to make ~ Liz has already made hers ~ Will Red be caught? Can he walk away from what he's done?

With the power still down, it took Liz over an hour to return to police headquarters.

It was hell hailing a cab, but she made it back, sweaty, hot and tired, but in one piece.

She missed Red, and hoped he was able to return to New York tonight. The stress of going to his apartment and being able to warn Dembe about the money had taken its toll. What she wouldn’t give for a cold beer and an air conditioned bedroom, preferably naked, with Red at her side.

The mercury had hit nearly one hundred, and with no electricity in this old, building, Liz felt as if she were encased in a tomb, with no way out. Even with the windows open, the stillness of the steamy air outside nauseated her. She needed to get out of here.

But it was not to be. Ressler and his men soon returned, and Liz made a good show of pretending to go over Red’s file.

She looked up at Ressler, whose anger and frustration clearly showed. “So, how did it go?”

Ressler turned and glared at her. “How do you think it went, Scott? Nothing. We got nothing. But I’m bringing Reddington in.”

Liz fought to remain neutral. “On what grounds?”

Ressler leaned into her. “On the grounds that I know he did it. And he’s laughing in our faces! I can legally detain him for forty eight hours, because one way or another, I know he has that money hidden somewhere and I’m going to find it!”

“You just said the search of his place turned up nothing.” She stated matter of fact.

“Doesn’t mean he didn’t move it.”  Ressler answered tiredly, then loosened his tie, slipped out of his suit jacket and draped it over his chair, then rolled up his sleeves. Sweat beaded his face while the heat in this room grew ever so offensive and stifling.

Another officer wearily entered the room, as if moving in slow motion. It was oppressively hot, and everyone was feeling it. He approached Ressler.

“Reddington’s out of town. Seems he flew to L.A. this morning for a business thing. Don’t have any info on when he’ll be back. You want me to keep monitoring his movements?”

“Let me know the minute he lands in New York,” Ressler demanded, receiving a slight nod from the officer, who turned and left.

And then he turned to Liz, who tilted her head as he stared at her for several very uncomfortable moments. “What?”

Ressler’s gaze narrowed on her own. “You’d better not know anything, Scott, because I have no problem throwing you in jail along with your boyfriend, understand?”

She was tired of this nonsense, grabbed her bags, and stood.

“Where are you going?” His tone harsh, his demeanor made to sound intimidating.

“Where am I going? Well let me tell you, Captain!  The testosterone in this room is starting to choke me. I’m going back to my hotel for a cold beer and some peace and quiet. Does that meet with your approval?”

Ressler stepped back, immediately contrite. “Yeah sure, Scott. See you tomorrow. We’ll bring Reddington in by then.”

She nodded. “Yes, of course. See you tomorrow.”

She ran down the stairs, and out to the curb, her face flushed hot. She inhaled great gulps of hot, humid air, then walked a bit until she was able to hail a cab that, thank Heavens, had the air conditioner blasting. Liz thought she’d cry from the welcoming gust of cold. She sank into the back seat, silently blessing the cabbie for turning up the chill and arrived at her hotel just in time to discover that the power had been restored to the city.

She hopped on the elevator, then pulled out her burner, and tried Red again.

This time, he answered on the first ring.

“Lizzie, are you alright?”

The welcome sound of his beloved voice immediately soothed her, so filled with concern. “Yes, Red, I’m fine. We had a brown out for a bit –“

“Yes, yes, I know. I spoke to Dembe and he told me everything. Sweetheart, you risked so much…..I just want to say –“

“Don’t say a word, Red. Just come back okay? I’m at the hotel, just about to jump into the shower and go to bed. The heat and the absence of elevators really did me in today.” Her attempt at humor fell flat.

Her words were met with silence. Did the call drop again?

No; she looked at the screen; they were still connected. “Red? Red are you there?”

“I’m here.” His voice was low and reminded Liz of the growl of a dangerous animal. She knew what he was thinking.

“When will you be back?”

“In a few hours.” He answered. “I’ll come to you. I miss you, Lizzie, so rest up. I want you naked and ready for me when I get there later.  And Lizzie?”

She swallowed and felt her flesh tingle from his carnal command. “Yes?”

“You saved me today. I’ll never be able to re-pay you.”

She exhaled a tiny giggle. “Oh yes you will.” She whispered seductively. “Just come back to me, Red.”

Disconnecting the call, she proceeded to drop her phone to the floor, followed by her bag, shoes, slacks, top, underwear, even her earrings and wrist watch, all piled on top of the other. She then practically fled to the shower, turned on the cool water, and stepped beneath the refreshing spray, moaning in absolute pleasure as shooting sprays of silver cooled her overheated skin.

She allowed the water to flood her as a waterfall would; closed her eyes and daydreamed about Red:  his erotic touch, his deep, masculine voice, the way their bodies joined, engaging in mind blowing sex – and his promise to see her later. Finally, she stepped from the shower stall, wrapped herself in a soft fluffy towel of terry cloth, and climbed into bed, exhausted from the day’s events.

She allowed the air conditioning to drift into the room, and with her last thought of Red’s handsome face and sexy green/gray eyes, she fell almost immediately, into a deep dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt the mattress dip from his weight as he drew close to her. Without opening her eyes, she felt his lips glide over hers, like a whisper. She could taste the hint of scotch as he dreamily slid his tongue over her mouth, and she groaned as arousal began to rise like a tide inside her.

Her nipples tightened and pebbled as his palm swept across her breasts and she arched her back and opened her eyes, still drowsy from sleep. “Red…..” Her whisper captured him and in her grasp, and held all power over him.

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m here.”

She focused on those beloved eyes, that full mouth, his broad shoulders.

He was gloriously naked, and she hungered for him with every fiber of her being.

“Love me, Red. Love me……”

“I do darling. I do.”

He swept the bed sheets from her and shoved them to the foot of the bed, then moved over her, as her thighs opened for him, warm, wide and welcome.

He held his weight from her, leaning on his palms as they drank each other in. Then, as he leaned down to kiss her once more, she gripped his length, and guided him inside her inviting wet heat, savoring the low moans he made.

His tongue was smooth and warm as it found its way across her lips then delved inside her mouth, teasing and flicking. As he lowered his body, buried himself deep inside her, he knew he was home.

Red felt her long legs rise to circle his hips, locking behind his ass, pushing him deeper inside her drenched channel. She dotted his face with kisses, seducing and  taunting him with her mouth as his thick length settled inside her, stretching her, until she took all of him.

He moved his head down where he nipped and kissed her neck and throat, down to her breasts, full and plump, nipples prominent and begging to be suckled.

He gave equal attention to each pink, warm globe, circling his tongue around her pebbled nubs, eliciting carnal whispers from her.

“More, Red, please, I need you close.” She whispered, then licked his ear lobe, eliciting deep throaty groans from his throat.

He answered by sliding his large hands down and around her hips, to gain deeper purchase into her slippery core. He began thrusting fast, burning for her, and Liz met him every step of the way.

Their eyes met and locked, deep and dark, hot and heavy lidded. They were bound in every way possible, then climbed the cliff together.

When her body squeezed him, throbbing with her oncoming climax, Red knew she was close.

“Come with me,” his sensual baritone invited her to go with him.

“Yes….yes…..” she cried as she came hot and wet, her inner walls constricting his length until his body stilled, blood rushing through his erection as he pushed in and out, finding his own completion in the safe haven of her body.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He murmured as he lifted from her and moved to her side, never breaking their embrace, even as he grabbed the edge of the sheet he’d pushed aside earlier, and covered both of them.

She took deep breaths as her body continued to throb with tiny aftershocks, burrowed into his side, inhaling his spicy aftershave, coupled with the scent of their lovemaking.

She looked up into that handsome face, now covered with a shadow of stubble, and stroked his cheek. “I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie, wake up sweetheart.”

“Mmm.”

“Its morning, and I have an appointment with the ever tenacious Captain Ressler. Don’t you want to kiss me farewell?”

Liz opened one eye and scrunched her face. “Don’t be flip. He’s determined to trap you.”

Red was completely dressed, except for his suit jacket. He had one knee on the bed, leaning over her. He smelled heavenly, all spice, sandalwood, and male.

“Well then, you’ll just to come to the rescue and save me….again.” He lowered his head and kissed her soundly, and suddenly she wanted him again. At the same time, she was just a little angry at his casual approach at being questioned by the police.

Breaking the kiss, he smiled at her, brushing her messy hair behind her ears. “Marvin is waiting for me. We’ll see you at the station, I gather?”

She slid from the bed opposite him, then wrapped the sheet around her. “How can you be so glib?” She demanded, fighting back unwanted tears. “Do you know that they will try to trip you up, even if you are with your attorney? Do you realize that they could freeze your assets if they think that you had anything to do with the robbery?  They could take away your passport so you can’t leave the country?”

And then the tears that she has so bravely held back fell like rain as she realized that her words held more truth than she wanted to believe.

“Red……”

He was at her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms and comforting her. She grabbed his shoulders and let go with heart wrenching sobs that threatened to crush him.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay.” His crooning whispers sought to soothe and calm her, but she only cried harder, causing him to hold her tighter.

“Lizzie, please, you’re breaking my heart.” He kissed her tears away, tasting salt and fear.

Fear that he might be taken from her. And he could not, would not, let that happen.

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” He leaned back to meet her gaze. “Look at me.”

She looked at him, her eyes red, sniffling, holding on to his vest as though she’d never let go. And he didn’t want her to let go, ever.

“I’m going to make this right, do you hear me? I’m not going to jail and no one is going to freeze my assets, okay?”

“How do you plan to do all that, Red? You’re not a cop; you don’t know how they can get into your business.”

He stepped back from her, and began to pace. “When you said that you’d run away with me, did you mean it?  Do you still want that, Lizzie?”

She lifted her chin and crossed her arms over her chest, tenacious as ever. “Of course I do, and I’ll do anything I can to make that happen.” She stopped him from pacing. “But unless you have a grand plan, I hope your lawyer is as good as that amazing TV lawyer who never lost a case. What was his name?” 

“You think I would have anything less than the best? Just have faith in me, okay? And please be ready to leave on a moment’s notice.” He grabbed her sheet, pulled it down and off, and wrapped his arms around her, craving her warmth, her soft feminine curves, needing to hold her, cherish her.

He was just about to carry her back to the bed when his cell buzzed.

“Damn.” He looked at the phone. “It’s Marvin. He’s downstairs.” He kissed her hard and quick. “This will all be over very soon. You can trust me.”

“I do.”

“See you later, sweetheart.” He gazed at her nakedness as he shrugged into his suit jacket, then kissed her once more. “It’s going to be okay. I love you, Lizzie.”

She barely managed a smile. “Me too.”

And he was gone, leaving Lizzie to do nothing but trust him and his lawyer to make this right.

She quickly, showered, dressed, grabbed a cab, and made her way to the precinct. She intended to be privy to every moment of Red’s interrogation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let me do all the talking, Raymond, do you understand?”

Dembe was driving the Mercedes, Red and Marvin in the back seat, with Marvin taking charge of the conversation.

“I have a plan Marv, so just listen, please.”

“No, no speaking. It’s going to be all I can do to keep them from freezing everything you own. That’s why I had everything transferred to your account in Italy this morning.”

If Marvin had told Red that he’d just grown two heads, it wouldn’t have surprised Red more. For the first time in days, he’d allowed himself a sigh of relief. Suddenly, life with Lizzie in his Italian villa was suddenly looking very good.

“Good work Marvin. I’m impressed.”

“That’s why you pay me the big bucks.”

Red turned serious. “Marvin, the only way out of all of this, and to run away with Elizabeth, is to return the money.”

Marvin looked nonplussed. “Now you’re using your head.  Do I want to know how you’re going to do it?”

Red shook his head. “No, you don’t. Dembe and I will take care of returning the money. I’m thinking it will be delivered right to Captain Ressler’s door; that sounds exciting, doesn’t it?”

“Exciting? No. Dangerous? Yes. Be careful, Raymond.”

“You mean you’re not going to talk me out of it? Is Becky turning you soft, Mr. Gerard?”

“Speaking of which, as soon as you and your lady leave the country, Becky and I will be eloping to Vegas. It’s time for both of us to settle down, Raymond.”

Red shared a thought with his old friend. “Allow me to give you and Becky the honeymoon you deserve. You know that little banana plantation I own? Well you and Becky can stay there as my guests for as long as you like, my gift to the both of you.”

They had reached their destination. “Thank you Raymond. Let’s get this over with and with any luck, we’ll be out of here in time for lunch.”

As they stepped into the building, and with his mind made up about returning the money, Red allowed himself a wicked smile as he silently planned the manner in which he’d have the stolen money delivered back into Captain Ressler’s waiting arms without implicating himself.

 _This is gonna be a gas,_ he mused silently, stepping onto the elevator accompanied by Marvin.

His thoughts drifted to Lizzie, and how deeply he loved her. With any luck, this little glitch in his life would soon be solved, and they could fly away together, get married, and spend their days in Paradise or in this case, his Italian villa in Lake Como.

Nothing would stop him from making this right. He’d return the money without the police knowing he was the one who stole it, and that, would be that.

The only thing that niggled at him was the fact that he came too close to being exposed. He chided himself for not moving the money from his wall safe sooner. A little too careless? Maybe.  Reckless?  Perhaps.

Had Lizzie and Dembe not met and put their heads together, the police would have searched and eventually discovered the safe, and what lay within.

As the elevator opened to their destination, Marvin and Red were directed to an interrogation room and settled in to wait for Ressler.

Red unbuttoned his suit jacket, clasped his hands in front of him on the table, and looked to his left, where the two way mirror was placed. Lizzie would be watching him from the other side of that pane of glass and it calmed Red, caused him to feel….safe.

When he planned the robbery, for kicks, to break the boredom in his life, he never expected to be sitting here with Marvin, waiting to be interrogated by the police.

He never thought it would all go this far.

Now all he wanted was the adventure and the kicks that came with loving Elizabeth Scott.

As soon as he left this drab, ugly building that smelled like sweat and mildew, he’d go home, and prepare to return the money.

It was all for Lizzie. For him.

For the both of them.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police close in on Red and Liz; will Red be caught? Will they escape together? Will Red return the money? Or will he find a way to keep the money and be with Liz at the same time?

Liz arrived a half hour later, and made her way to the ladies room to freshen up. The heat had been unrelenting this summer and she already felt as though she needed another shower.

As she cooled off her face with a disposable wipe, she thought of this morning, and pictured Red, looking so handsome and loving him so much.

Dressed to the teeth in a custom made ten thousand dollar suit, silk monogrammed white silk shirt, and diamond cuff links, he wore that gorgeous Zegna tie she loved, light blue and yellow paisley with gold accents.

The love of her life was in a police station, and would soon be questioned like a common criminal.

She nearly laughed at the irony; He was a criminal, after all.

But not like any criminal she’d ever known….or loved.

To say she was nervous was an understatement.

She wasn’t worried about Red tripping up, or being nervous.

She was afraid he’d challenge Ressler and goad the straight-laced police captain into teasing match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Red was waiting in the interview room, he checked a particular serious text, bit his lip with grave concern, then turned to Marvin.

“You need to get Elizabeth out of here now.”

“What are you talking about?”

Red exhaled heavy, his eyes turning dark and serious. “I should have told you this before we arrived, Marvin, but I a little bird told me that the police have in their possession, photos of Elizabeth coming out of my building after she told Dembe that the police were about to search my apartment.”

“How do you know this? Who told you?”

“We don’t have time for more conversation, Marv. Tell her that Dembe has all her belongings. They’ve been cleared from her hotel room. Please just do it, now.”

As Ressler was entering the room, Marvin nodded to Red, then excused himself. He had to find Elizabeth now and get her out of here.

He found her coming out of the ladies room.

“Elizabeth, I’m Raymond’s lawyer, Marvin Gerard.”

Liz knew something wasn’t right. “What’s wrong? Where’s Red?”

“He’s fine. Listen to me. You have to leave, now. Dembe is waiting down in the car; I don’t have time to explain, but you have to go with him; your hotel room has already been cleaned out.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

The sound of footsteps down the hall towards them alarmed Marvin. “Trust me, please go!”

“What about Red? I can’t –“

“You can and you will.” He touched her arm fondly. “Elizabeth, please. He needs to keep you safe.  It’s what Red wants.”

She nodded and hugged him quickly. She grabbed her bags, turned and discreetly walked past two of Ressler’s men and made her way down the hall. She took the stairs, and once again, found herself one step ahead of Ressler.

Seeing Dembe and grateful for his presence, she slipped into the back seat of the Mercedes that he held open for her, then rushed to the driver’s seat. Within seconds they were gone.

Ressler and three men were close behind, but when they arrived at the curb, Liz and Dembe were lost somewhere within the sea of traffic, and impossible to see.

“I thought I had that car bugged.”

“It was.” One of his men nodded, then frowned. “But it must have been removed. We lost them.”

“Reddington.”

“I don’t care how you do it, find Scott. She was in on this all the while with Reddington and I didn’t see it.”

Disgusted and livid with rage, Ressler returned to the building, then to the interrogation room, slammed the door, and approached Red, then leaned his palms on the table, inches from Red’s face, which Red did not appreciate.

“I suggest you take a step back, Captain.”

Ressler sneered. “Or what? Have you noticed you’re in a police station? How long did you think you could shield Scott?”

“Shield her from what? You?” Red inquired, deadpan, annoyed at the mention of Elizabeth’s name in connection with the robbery.

“We both know she was in on this from the beginning with you.”

“I’ll never get over how astute the police are, will you, Marvin?”

Marvin gave Red an admonishing look, then turned his attention to Ressler. “Let’s face it Captain, you have nothing. Shall we not continue to waste each other’s time here and call it a day?”

“When we catch up with Scott, and we will, there will be nowhere to run, for the two of you.”

 _You have no clue_ , Red thought.

Someone knocked and handed Ressler what looked like photos. Red just kept calm, thinking and hoping that by now Dembe was almost out of the city.

Ressler threw several photos on the table in front of Red. “We caught her coming out of your building, Reddington. She warned your man about the money and he hid it somewhere in that apartment.  And for your information, we’ll be going back to your place, and tear it apart again. And we’ll keep going back until we find the money.”

Marvin intervened. “You and I both know, Captain Ressler, that you are bluffing and you certainly do not have probable cause to search a premises that you’ve already deemed clear. I’m growing tired of sparring with you Captain Ressler. This interview is over.”

“Miss Scott was just dropping something off for me,” Red shrugged, non plussed. “She met with an associate of mine, then left. Are you getting my drift, Captain? You are truly, grasping at straws here. Don’t you agree?”

“We can hold you.”

“On what grounds?” Marvin interjected.

“On suspicion of bank robbery!”

“You have nothing, Captain Ressler, and on that note, I repeat: we’re leaving. We’ve given you the courtesy of coming in on our own, and giving the police our precious time.”

Ressler choked out a sarcastic laugh. “Too bad he wasted some of that ‘precious’ time robbing a bank.”

“If you insist on repeatedly accusing my client of something you can’t prove he’s done, we will not hesitate to file a lawsuit against you and this department; have no doubt.” Marvin puffed out in a tone that brooked no argument.

Red rose from his seat, pulled on his vest to straighten it, then gathered his suit jacket and dared a glimpse at his watch. Lizzie should be out of the city by now, and she and Dembe would be on their way to the private air strip where his Gulf Stream was waiting.

If he and Marvin rushed, they could make it in time to meet Lizzie, but he would be followed and he couldn’t take that chance.

He’d had to let the plane go without him, and he’d catch up.

It was going to be difficult to get out of the country, now that Ressler was most definitely going to continue to have him followed.

As soon as Dembe had her safely on her way he would meet Red back at the apartment, and his preparation for his departure would be in place.

It was imperative that his plan to return to the money was played out as arranged, to the second, or he’d never be able to flee the country.

He dreaded the outcome if Lizzie could not be allowed to return, it was too dangerous for her.

And if she was in Italy, and he ended up detained here in New York, they’d never be together.

“Don’t leave town Reddington; don’t even try. You are not going to get away with this, so don’t attempt something stupid.”

“’Stupid’? Oh my goodness Captain,” Red chuckled, which infuriated Ressler. “I leave such matters things to you.”

And with that last parting shot, he and Marvin walked from police headquarters, and into a non-descript car, with one of Red’s most trusted associates by the name of Baz, at the wheel.

“You know what to do, Baz.”

The bearded man with the gray haired pony tail nodded. “Everything’s in place Red. We’re good to go.”

“Good.”

Red turned to his lawyer, shaking his hand. “I’m once again, in debt to you, my friend.”

Marvin offered his hand and some words of wisdom. “First of all, how did you know Ressler had photos of Elizabeth?”

Red nodded and tilted his head, a wide smile curving his mouth. “Ah, a little bird named Aram informed me – for a price of course. But everyone has a price, don’t they, Marvin? Nevertheless, I assume Elizabeth is in Dembe’s care?”

Marvin shook his head in astonishment.  “She’s safe. They should be well out of the city by now. Look, I know you’re not going to listen to me, but please, be careful. Don’t take any unnecessary risks, understand? Just get that money back to Ressler, and go get your girl.”

Red smiled and nodded. “Nothing is more important than getting this done, and having Elizabeth in my life for the rest of my days.”

Marvin returned Red’s smile.”You never did tell me how you’re going to get the money out of the house and returned.”

“Don’t ask, Marvin; I don’t want you involved. Just know I have very trusted associates who are, even now, putting a plan in place to return the money to the bank, via Captain Ressler’s waiting arms. Like I always say, ‘value loyalty above all else’.”

Both men laughed heartily, imagining Ressler’s face when every penny was returned. And if everyone did their part, and followed Red’s demands to the letter, to the second, he would soon be reunited with Elizabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half hour later, Liz arrived with Dembe at an airfield.

“Grab your bags, Elizabeth, and hurry.”

“Wait, where’s Red? Dembe, I’m not leaving without Red!”

“Yes you are, now come along please. It’s what Red wants, and do not contact him. We must maintain complete silence. The police are tracking him, every move. We must go. He will be along, I promise.”

Taking a deep breath, Liz grabbed her bag and laptop, then exited the car and hurried toward the private plane that sat on the tarmac, engines in motion. Dembe guarded and guided her every step of the way, until a tall handsome uniformed man appeared in the doorway of the plane, and stood on the stairway.

Dembe ran up the stairs with her. “This is Edward. He is our most trusted pilot. He will take you to your destination.”

“Welcome Miss Scott. Your clothes and all possessions from your hotel room are in the bedroom. Every trace of you has been erased, I assure you. That includes the prints from the auction.”

Liz managed a tiny smile and nodded. “Thank you…and it’s Elizabeth.”

She turned to Dembe.”Please take care of yourself, and bring him safely to me.”

Dembe gave her a fond hug. “As in all things, Elizabeth, have faith. Red will join you soon. When you land, our people will be there to take you to Raymond’s home. Everything there will be for your comfort. And most important, do not try in any way to get in touch with us. Your burner has been destroyed. Do not use your laptop for any reason. Be patient, for it may be days, but all will be well, I promise.”

“I believe you. Thank you for everything.”

“Thank you for saving us all. Raymond is very special, and we all want to be in his life for a very long time.”

She hugged him again, holding back tears for this sweet man who had been a good friend to both Red and now, herself.

Edward guided her onto the plane, made sure she was secure, and within ten minutes they were in the air. A pair of attendants tended to her. She was served a hearty meal while Edward and his co-pilot began their journey.

She already missed Red, and gazing out the window as the plane ascended into the white clouds, she silently prayed that he was safe.

He would come back to her. He had to, because the alternative was too painful to imagine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red entered his apartment building after Marvin was dropped off. He sauntered toward his private elevator, while Baz drove away in a car that was untraceable.

Entering his house, he was hit with the welcome cool blast from the air conditioning, and immediately cast off his jacket and vest, unknotted and removed his tie, then threw them all over a chair.

He needed a drink and opted for a cold beer instead of scotch. He also needed to work quickly as soon as Dembe returned.

He spared himself several moments to think about Lizzie, safe on his plane with his people, away from here, from the money, from the police.

“Soon, Lizzie,” he thought out loud as he took a long pull on the beer bottle. “Soon.”

Slipping off his shoes and socks, he took the beer then entered his long, spacious dining area.

Taking another sip from the bottle of Stella Artois, he looked up and gazed upon the exquisite custom made Venetian glass chandelier that he’d imported from Murano, Italy.

He smiled, and looked in wonder at the delicate craftsmanship, the painstaking work that went into that five thousand dollar light fixture that had taken three workers to install, another two to connect…..

And still another two to construct a secret panel above the ceiling, all hidden from the naked eye.

And where it now concealed ten million dollars in cash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red stepped to the outer edge of the room, where a hidden button was disguised as a simple light switch.

He pushed it, and the chandelier began to descend, slowly, dangling without a sound from thick sturdy wiring until it reached the floor, then stopped.

Just as he looked at his watch, he heard the door open, and Dembe entered.

“How is she?”

“She is fine, strong, missing you, but Edward is taking good care of her.” Dembe nodded.

“Is everyone in place?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then let’s get those bags out of the ceiling and we can proceed.”

Dembe grabbed a twelve foot ladder from a nearby utility room and held it while Red climbing each wrung and carrying a special tool to open the hidden panel.

The tool was shaped much like a flat key, with tiny grooves to insert into the seam of the tile, then turning until it opened and slid into a hollow tile beside it.

The space was small, but perfectly held the bags that Red began to throw down to Dembe, until all were on the ground.

Red closed up the tile, slid the panel closed, descended the ladder, then pressed that hidden button once more, and the two men watched as the chandelier rose to its original place below that secret ceiling tile.

“I’m going to miss this place, but Marvin will sell it quickly, and at a great profit.”

Dembe nodded. “You will soon have a new home, and you won’t be alone anymore.”

Red just nodded and smiled. “Now, let’s get the money out of these bags and into the back packs.”

Each had a job to do, and did it quietly and efficiently.

Once the money was divided into five bags, Red was ready for the next step.

Twenty minutes later, five non-descript people arrived from five different directions and entered Red’s building. Within half an hour, all emerged again, separately, each carrying a back pack; each a different color, brand, and fabric.

Now came a difficult, yet most adventurous part of his plan, Red thought.

If he was to have one last escapade to fool the authorities for whom he held so much distain, he was going to enjoy doing so.

He changed into khakis, a white, short sleeved pullover and tan leather loafers, then packed a black leather weekender that contained his new I.D., passport, cash and tickets for his transportation out of the country.  Everything he needed to travel as James Alan Gray, his persona created especially for this last illegal act.

He bid farewell to Dembe, leaving his trusted friend behind to take care of the police, should they decide to follow Red. Dembe was a decoy of sorts, and would devise a plan to take the lawmen on a wild goose chase, if need be.

Red took the stairs down twenty flights, then snuck out a door at the back of the building, and blended in with the rush hour crowd, where he would be impossible to track.

He headed for the subway, ran down the stairs and swiped a Metro Card, then walked with purpose, to the platform heading toward mid-town.

Pennsylvania Station, to be exact.

The train arrived, and Red casually looked around him, blending in with dozens of other ordinary commuters minding their own business, eager to get home after a hard work day, turn on their air conditioners and be with family.

He gave a concerned thought of Lizzie and realized that he missed her already.

Soon enough, he arrived at his destination and stepped out of the crowded, standing room only subway car that smelled like perspiration, stale perfume, and stifling summer heat.

Sparing a look at his watch, he knew he had twenty minutes to walk through the underground connection to the Amtrak station. But first he strode to the passport window, to show his ticket, then to board a first class cabin to Montreal.

He waited on line for nearly five minutes, straightened his sunglasses, and showed the attendant his papers.

“Ah, yes, Mr. Gray, you are clear sir. Please proceed to Gate 5 West, and toward the first three cars, where first class is now taking passengers. Have a pleasant trip, Sir.”

“Thank you.”

Red again looked around him, searching for any hint or clue that he was being followed, but he harbored no doubt that his plan had outsmarted the ever vigilant Captain Ressler.

He stepped onto the escalator with his bag and descended to the dock, where he found train number 1218 to Montreal. He showed the conductor his ticket, and was led to a forward berth, tipped the young man, then closed the sliding door behind him.

This part of his plan was successful. But he wouldn’t allow himself to take a breath until he was in Lizzie’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, five people carrying five backpacks entered Grand Central Station. Each had a key and made their way to lockers located in a myriad of directions through the cavernous station. Filled with commuters, the crowds were so immense that it was nearly impossible to walk without bumping into another commuter.

Each of them found and efficiently opened their designated locker, deposited their backpack into the cubbyhole, closed and secured the box, then each exited the station, getting lost in the crowd of rush hour commuters, until they secretly and with great care and secrecy, dropped the keys into the open guitar case of a tall, thin musician who played his instrument to passers-by for spare cash.

The moment the fifth key was dropped, the man bowed to the crowd, then returned his worn guitar back to its case, secured it tightly, then casually walked away.

Next part of the plan…..accomplished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven hours later, Red disembarked in Montreal, where a driver picked him up and from there, was taken to Quebec and almost certain freedom.

He again approached a designated gate, presented his passport as James Alan Gray, and within moments, strode briskly onto the jet way, and boarded an Alitalia plane to Rome.

Finding his window seat, he placed his carry on into the over head compartment, then settled in. He was starved and tired by now and finally allowed himself to take a deep breath and let out all the tensions of the day.

His meal was served, along with several very welcome glasses of scotch, and sat back in his roomy reclining bed/chair, clearing his head of everything except Elizabeth, how much he loved her, and how all he had done today was for her.

For both of them.

He had no doubt that his plan had succeeded, because for Red, nothing less than perfection was acceptable. He was a self made billionaire, obtaining anything, everything he’d ever wanted in his life, until it all had became so banal.

He stole the money because he detested authority, and loved the rush, the danger of being caught. But when Elizabeth became involved in his life, when he fell in love with her, the game had changed.

He had changed.

Money had afforded him everything in his fifty five years: Cars, boats, houses, women, art, stock and bonds and everything in between.

And today it all meant nothing if Lizzie had been detained and questioned like a common criminal just because of her association with him. And he nearly hated himself for it.

She showed nothing but love and devotion to him, going to his apartment to warn him that the police had a warrant.

There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. When the money was returned to Ressler, she at least would be free and clear.

They’d never prove that he stole it; at least he was arrogant enough to know that would be the case.

And when this was all over, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to Lizzie and never put her at risk again.

He had enough money put away for the two of them to live in wealth and comfort for the rest of their lives, and he wanted only to give her everything she deserved.

Since he carried no phone, there was no way of knowing what was going on with his people. But he had the utmost confidence in Dembe, and knew that his plan had met with success.

She would be in Europe by now, and he relaxed a bit knowing she was safe.

That was all that mattered.

As his plane crossed the blue Atlantic, he wanted only to see her again, hear her voice, look into those sapphire blue eyes, touch the warmth of her body, and love her forever.

With that thought in mind, Red finally allowed exhaustion to drift over him, and he fell, finally into a deep, comfortable sleep.

TBC

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments in the case bring Red's innocence or guilt to the forefront; will he run? Will Lizzie join him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Blacklist or its cast of marvelous characters.

Ressler was stymied and pissed…very very pissed.

Scott was gone without a trace, and Reddington had been seen leaving his building, but within a block of being followed he disappeared into what seemed to be, thin air.

“How can two people slip by us?” He approached his office, now filled with police, all giving him blank looks and no answers.

“They still have to be in the city. He couldn’t have flown away, so check Penn Station and the docks. Even the bus terminals. Find them, now, today!”

They scampered, each had a job to do; they grabbed their jackets, and headed out into the stifling July heat to find something, anything that would appease their very angry, frustrated captain.

He turned to his computer tech, Aram Mojtabai. “We need to have Reddington’s assets frozen so he will have to return to Switzerland. It would prove he has his money hidden there.”

Aram nodded with a furrowed brow.

“Uh, Mr. Reddington’s attorney just informed the I.R.S. that all of Mr. Reddington’s accounts were transferred over to Mr. Gerard’s Power of Attorney. They were probably placed in dummy accounts, untraceable. There is nothing left to freeze in Mr. Reddington’s accounts, nothing, not a penny.”

Ressler choked back a frustrated sigh. “That means he’s in the wind with enough cash to get him on a train, bus or even a private car. So we start from square one.  There’s nothing more we can do tonight. I need to go home and get some sleep. We’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten hours later, Red’s plane carrying Elizabeth landed in Rome. It had been a long flight, but a comfortable one.

She stood and stretched, her muscles aching from the long flight, yet excitement filled her. She was in Italy and not far from her destination.

Thoughts of Red and his safety filled her mind and heart. She wasn’t allowed to contact him in any way, but hoped she would learn of some information soon.

Red’s pilot, Edward, approached her with a wide smile, accompanied by the two attendants, both of which carried her luggage.

“Cristina and Grace will accompany you the rest of the way to the villa. Unfortunately, you still have a five hour train ride, then board a ferry to Red’s home. But it will all be worth it. The villa is marvelous and you will be completely safe, while you await Red’s arrival.”

She shook the amiable pilot’s hand. “I don’t know how to thank you, Edward. You’ve been more than kind.”

“Red has been a friend for many years. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him, and knowing he has found a lady to share his life with makes me happier than you can imagine.”

He turned to the young women who were casually dressed in jeans and tank tops and moved ahead of Liz to disembark.

“A car will take the three of you to the train; from there, the ferry connects and the girls will go to the villa with you, help settle you in and make sure you’re safe. Goodbye, Elizabeth; best of luck to you and Red.”

“Thank you.”

And with that, Elizabeth,  growing a little tired and travel worn, entered another town car that would take her to a train bound for Milan, and after that, the ferry to the villa.

And after that, to wait for Red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon, Ressler and the representative of the bank met in his office, and agreed that the search would be widened, as far as Europe if need be.

They were just about to sit down and discuss further search options, when Aram entered the office.

“Captain, there’s a young man here with a delivery for you.”

“I have no time for –“

Aram interrupted. “He says it’s about the bank theft.”

The bank rep took charge. “Send him in. Let’s see what he has to say.”

A young twenty-something man, wearing a neon t-shirt, Yankees cap and baggy shorts. In his hand was a large manila envelope.

“I was told to deliver this to Captain Donald Ressler and only him.”

Ressler stepped forward and presented his hand. “Who sent you?”

“Are you Ressler?”

Ressler crooked his finger. “That’s me. Hand it over.”

The young man handed Ressler the envelope to Ressler, who quickly ripped it open, upturned it, until five locker keys fell to his desk.

“What is all this all about?”

The young man shrugged. “Was approached by this old lady; asked me if I wanted to make a thousand dollars just to deliver this to Captain Ressler. I took the money, she hands me the envelope. Tells me to tell Captain Ressler that those keys will open the matching numbered lockers in Grand Central. When you open them, you’ll find what you’re looking for. That’s it.”

“Where did this woman approach you? Can you describe her?”

“I was hanging in a coffee shop near Grand Central. She walks up to me, clearly wearing a wig, funky hat, thick glasses, very short.”

“Can you identify her from a photo?”

“I doubt it. Maybe.”

Just then the bank officer interrupted him. “Captain, let’s see where these keys lead us, then go on from there, don’t you agree?”

Ressler sighed and nodded. “Let’s get over there. Now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour, and five open lockers later, Ressler was stymied by the appearance of the stolen money.

Cordoning off the area with yellow police tape, Ressler ordered an intense investigation, which included any evidence they could find that would implicate Reddington.

But deep inside, he knew he’d find nothing. Reddington had done his job well. A brilliant, clever strategist, he’d never leave any trace of his involvement in the theft.

He turned livid with rage while he waited for an armed truck, complete with guards, to collect the bags, but he had no doubt that every penny was contained in those bags, and no fingerprints or any clues would be found.

Back at the precinct, he faced the representative of the bank, along with Elizabeth’s boss, Harold Cooper.

“Every penny is there, Captain Ressler. I am satisfied that this case is over. We have our money back, and the rest is up to you.”

“As is the policy with insurance investigators, I assume you will cut a commission check for Miss Scott for one million dollars.” Harold Cooper spoke up for his associate. “Tell me: Do you have a forwarding address for her?”

Ressler sneered as the man stood and shook his hand.

“Not yet.” Ressler answered, still livid with frustration.

“Then we’re done here; thank you for your help, Captain.”

And that was that.

The bank associate chimed in. “We have our money, Captain Ressler, as far as we’re concerned, this case is solved and we do not wish to press charges; Reddington and Scott do not seem to be involved and clearly, there was no proof from the beginning that they ever were.”

“Are you serious?” Ressler demanded.

“Quite. Good day, Captain and thank you for everything.”

The two men shook hands, and the rep departed, following by Harold Cooper,  leaving Ressler scratching his head.

“What now, Captain?” Aram asked.

“We have no case, damn it.” He slammed Reddington’s folder on the desk, scattering papers everywhere; then he stormed out.

Aram Mojtabai, smiled, picked up his cell, and called Marvin Gerard, telling Reddington’s attorney the outcome of the case. Reddington and Scott were free and clear. No criminal charges would be filed against them.

Elizabeth Scott had been very sweet to him and he hoped she and Mr. Reddington were able to be together and find happiness.

They had indeed, found their way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Red stepped off the plane, his burner buzzed.

Marvin.

Stepping into a late model Mercedes, he greeted the man behind the wheel, who worked for him, and they made their way to the train. God, another five hours at least; then the ferry….

He opened the burner. “Marvin, say something good, my friend.”

“Where are you?”

“Red exhaled. “Just landed in Milan; now to the train, then the ferry. Have you heard any news of Lizzie?

“Not yet, but she’s probably close to arriving at the Villa. Raymond, I have good news.”

Red closed his eyes. “They found the money? The plan went well?”

“It all worked like a charm. The alleged charges have been dropped. You are no longer a suspect, and you both have been cleared. You’re free, and what’s more, Elizabeth will still receive her ten percent.”

Red nodded and smiled. “Then it’s over.”

“Yes, it’s over. Go home to your lady, and stay out of trouble, you understand.”

The sound of Marvin playfully chiding him filled his heart with possibilities. “I promise.”

“Good, call the house when you can. She should be there soon.”

“Thank you, Marvin. And remember, enjoy your honeymoon.” Stay at the plantation as long as you want. My best regards to Becky. We’ll talk soon.”

Ray disconnected the call. They were free, the money had been returned and all was well.

Now he needed to get to Lizzie. He missed her terribly and just wanted to hold her, needed her warmth to remind him that all this was worth it.

Even though he was now cleared of all allegations, the inspector who checked his identification when boarding the train made him uncomfortable.

Finally, after suffering a tiny morsel of fear, Red was cleared, but by that time, he’d missed the train and had to wait another interminable hour to catch another one.

Inwardly cursing, he paced the length of the room in the waiting area, when his burner buzzed.

Lizzie.

“Red?”

She sounded weary, but well.”Sweetheart, are you alright? Where are you? I miss you so.”

She gave a small chuckle. “I’m fine, tired, on the ferry when I got news that we’ve been cleared. Tell me how you managed that?”

Red shook his head. “I’ll tell you everything when we see each other. We’ll have lots of time to talk. I’ll see you soon, love. Please leave a light on for me. I have plans for us.”

That sexy voice clutched at her heart and filed her eyes. She held back the tears, anticipating their reunion.

“I’ll be waiting for you, Red.”

Their connection was fading.

“They’ve announced my train; time to board. See you soon.”

“I love you, Red.”

“I love you more.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz imagined she was in Paradise; this place couldn’t possibly be real.

Beyond old world, a little surreal maybe, tucked away in a world she’d never before been privy to Red's villa was beyond spectacular. It was Paradise built on a lovely lake, a tiny world unto inself. 

She entered a vestibule of marble of aged polish wood, luxury covering every inch of Red’s Lake Como home.

She longed to search every room, but a suddenly a combination of exhaustion, excitement and anticipation filled her and all she wanted to do was take a shower and wait for Red.

The housekeeper, a Mrs. Montefino, was kind and caring, immediately hugging Liz and informing her that this house was hers and anything she wished was hers for the asking. She spoke broken English, interspersed with Italian, and Liz understood her perfectly. “I will show you to the master bedroom, with an adjoining room for you, Signora.”

“Thank you. I am kind of overwhelmed.”

“No, no, do not be. I will fix you something to eat. Please make yourself comfortable. Your bags have been brought up.”

Again Liz thanked the nice woman and was led to the bedroom, where the stunning beauty and luxurious splendor of the house overwhelmed her once again.

“There is the bathroom through there, and when you are done, supper will be waiting for you.”

“Do you have any news of the ferry and when it will arrive?”

“Not for several hours I’m afraid.” She patted Liz’s hand affectionately. “He will be here soon, dear Elizabeth. You are the first young lady he’s ever brought here. I’m hoping for a wedding, yes?”

Liz blushed and smiled. “It’s what I hope for as well.”

“Good, then why don’t you take a long bubble bath. There are some lovely soap beads I have left for you to enjoy.”

Towels and hair brushes, soaps and lotions were all in the outer room of the bath, for her convenience.

She drew a hot bath, filled it with fragrant beads, and slid in up to her neck, moaning in pleasure as her aching muscles began to relax. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, while all she could imagine was being with Red, touching him, being held in his arms, again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride was interminable, the ferry worse. If Red could have pulled the boat himself, he would have.

Finally, at last, the sight of his opulent Lake villa came into view. He could see light coming from his second floor window…..candlelight.

 _I’m coming Lizzie_.

Never had he looked so forward to coming here before. Never had he had anyone waiting for him.

Now there was Elizabeth. His love, and now his life.

She had saved him in more ways than one. Not just for the robbery, but from the moment they’d met, Red had known, she was the one, the only one for him. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with.

Nothing else mattered; not the cars, the houses or money.

He wanted to marry her, make a life with her. If she desired a grand wedding, that is what she would have. His one regret was never having children; especially entering his fifties. He certainly never thought he’d never have an heir.

Perhaps he and Lizzie would discuss the possibilities and if she consented, they could indeed start a family.

As he approached the house, he looked up and glimpsed a silhouette looking out from his bedroom terrace.

And he swallowed hard, smiled, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. There she was here, waiting for him…… like no one else ever had.

Elizabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was as if time stopped

Her heart kept beating as she saw the ferry draw near to land.

He was here. Finally.

She stood frozen at the window as he stepped from the ferry and looked up at her, only the light from the full moon casting shadow on his beloved form.

Every bone and muscle in her body readied herself for him when she watched him look up. When he saw her, he fairly ran to the house. She could hear him racing up the stairs, and before she could turn from the window and run to him, he was already at the doorway to the master bedroom.

They just stood there, just feet from each other, standing still as stone, taking in each other; it had only been only a day since they’d seen each other, back in New York; another world, another life, it seemed.

If she had any doubts about her direction in life, they fled with the beloved sight of him.

He was fairly breathless; his chest heaved, his eyes wide as he focused on her without blinking. She placed one trembling hand over her chest, as if to calm her pounding heart.

As they ran to each other, the only thing that mattered was that they were here, together.

And nothing would ever separate them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz nearly knocked him over as she fell into his outstretched arms.

“You’re here, finally here,” She breathed, lifting her head to receive his kiss.

“Hmm.” He crashed his mouth on hers, wanting to taste every fiber of her lips, her taste, her softness when her arms looped around his neck, pulling him down and  closer to her.

They tilted their heads to get closer. She was warm and smelled like Heaven and Lizzie and if he lived to be a hundred, he’d never get enough of her.

They said nothing for the moment. They needed to be close, touch and reassure themselves that they were here, sharing deep, wet, long kisses, thriving on each other’s mouths, devouring the other’s essence. Their tongues danced and twirled in a dance of desire, where nothing else was real, except the other.

Their bodies readied themselves for love; Liz felt moisture gather between her thighs, while his erection pressed into her, telling her how deeply he wanted her, needed her.

Finally breaking the kiss, Red looked into her eyes, threading his fingers through her hair, while he drank her in like a man dying of thirst. “Are you okay?”

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded, caressing his face, cherishing his touch. “I’m fine. She rubbed her palms over his cheeks, felt the course stubble. “You need a shave.” She joked, rubbing her knuckles over his unshaven, but adorable, handsome visage.

“I need you.”

They touched foreheads, craving each other’s touch. “You must be exhausted.”

“I’m suddenly wide awake.” His eyes grazed over her body, from hair to toe. “Not exhausted…..hungry. And you look good enough to eat.”    

She swallowed hard, closed her eyes, relishing the words he told her.  “You returned the money.” It wasn’t a question.

“I heard from Marvin when I de-trained. The bank will not pursue the matter; they’ve convinced the police to drop the case. There was no proof to begin with. We are the only ones who will ever know the truth.”

“There’s only one truth I’m interested in, you know that.”

Her words touched him, filled him with a sense of purpose, a reason for living. “I love you too. Marry me.”

“Oh, Yes, yes.”

“We can stay here a bit, honeymoon through Europe for several weeks, then return to the states if you want. We can stay here, or go anywhere you want to go."

She shook her head. “Do we have to go back?”  She smiled, looking up at him, her hand drifting down to mold her fingers to his growing erection, afraid that if she continued to fondle him like that, he’d wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Mmm.” He groaned, loving the touch of her hand on him. “We can do whatever you want. Lizzie, I’ll go wherever you want, sweetheart. We can roam the world, if you’d like as long as we’re together.”

Their eyes locked on the other. “We'll talk about it later.”

That was all it took. Red lifted her in his arms, crushed his lips to hers as he carried her to bed, gently placing her on the mattress as if she were a delicate treasure. He needed her like his next breath.

“Red…….”

He nodded. “I missed you, Lizzie.”

“Show me how much.”

When it came to Lizzie, he was powerless. As he followed her onto the bed, kneeling there, looking down at her, he knew it was true. When you loved a woman, the way he adored her, he gave over all he was, giving up all control to the woman you loved. And he loved her so deeply, he ached for her with every fiber of his being.

Slowly, he removed the revealing, tiny top and panty, revealing her creamy flesh, inch by inch. Up and over her head and onto the floor, the tiny scraps of fabric disappeared, and soon she was naked to his hungry gaze.

Her breasts were full and flushed, nipples dark and erect, waiting for his lips and tongue to devour.

He undressed in seconds, wanting only to be able to stroke her, press his skin to her warmth,  moving to her waiting open arms.

When he felt her open for him like a flower in bloom, his patience ended. Pressing her into the softness of the bed, he inhaled her, breathed in her scent like oxygen. She smelled like citrus, and roses, and all Lizzie.

There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she only could only touch him, and kiss him and taste him.

Encircle his thick girth as she reached down to possess him.

He kissed her everywhere, leaving not an inch of her untouched. From her chin, to her neck, he nibbled and nipped, teased and touched, as she moaned his name, urging him to give her more.

And he did.

His large hands encircled and caressed her breasts and he brought his head down to each one, nibbling, suckling until her feminine channel wept with hunger for him. His fingers slid down to palm her flat stomach, lower, lower until he was drawn to the place between her legs that wept for him.

“Don’t hold back, sweetheart. You’re so hot, so wet for me.”

His fingers found her moist heat, and he moved up and down, while she arched her back and responded to his touch, seductive and erotic, touching and urging her to his movements.

Lizzie loved the feel of his weight on her. She guided him inside her body, opening wider to accommodate his rock hard length. He sighed deeply as he stretched and opened her wider. His hands slid under her hips, bringing her up and closer, burying himself to the hilt.

She brought her legs around his own, then rolled them over, until she rose above him.

He was now beneath her, his palms pressing into her ass as she threw back her hair and looked down at him.

She was glorious; her breasts jutting out, her neck long and smooth, her tummy flat and perfect. Her hands began an exploration of every inch of him, and Red closed his eyes in blissful pleasure.

“Give me everything,” she urged, leaning down to kiss him again. “Everything,” she whispered.

She rode him while he pushed up and into her, thrusting faster and as deep as he was able, while Liz moved up and down, guided by his hands on her hips.

He focused on her eyes, so blue and filled with passion for him, only for him. Her hands gripped his shoulders, while her breasts filled his hands, his thumbs teasing her nipples, guiding her movements.

Red felt her slippery channel contract and knew she was close.

She moved faster and harder, until he reversed their position and she was once again beneath him.

He took her legs, brought them over his shoulders, and pistoned into her, fast and hard, hot and fevered.

Once more, they kissed, their lips crushing so hard, they were impossible to tell where one ended, and the other began.

Her body stilled as he filled her with his essence, coming hard and powerful, meeting Lizzie thrust for thrust as they climaxed, both going up and over.

“I love you, I love you….”  Their whispered cries collided with each other.

They finally drifed back to earth, wrapped around each other, sweat beading their fevered flesh, breaths coming hot and heavy, their hearts pounding with exertion.

He took his weight from her, yet didn’t dare let her go.

She snuggled close to him, while he held her, tight and close.

He covered them with a soft as cotton sheet, nuzzled her hair, while her palm played with the sprinkling of his golden chest hair.

She looked up at him, her body still in the throes of passion, happiness filling her heart and soul. He was here, and he was all hers.

“What are you thinking?” He murmured, kissing her ear, nibbling playfully on her lobe, making her squirm and giggle.

“What if things didn’t turn out the way you wanted?” She teased, her index finger circling a flat, dark nipple, hearing a low moan emit from his throat.

“You mean, if we had to go on the run as fugitives?” He looked at her, his eyes wide and dark, his nostrils flaring with renewed arousal.

She nodded.

“Do you actually think they would have caught me?”

“No. You’re too clever, too rich and have too many ways out.”

He drew closer to her, so close he could feel her tiny puffs of breath, smelling the floral scent of her shampoo, staring at those mesmerizing sapphire eyes that had drawn him into her spell from the moment they met. “If I hadn’t returned the money, what would you have done? What if they had decided to chase me to the ends of the earth? Would you have run with me? Pursued me? Or let me go?  Tell me the truth, Lizzie.”

She pursed her lips, her eyes bright and wide, and spoke from her heart. “I would have found you and together, we would have run together. I would have never left you.  This is all a moot question, by the way. You’re mine, and we don’t have to run.  I’ll go anywhere with you, my love. And share adventures with you, whatever you want. And that’s the truth. But no more robbing banks, okay?”

He made a gesture with his index finger on his chest. “Cross my heart and hope to die. The only thing I want to steal is your heart.”

“Oh Reddington, you don’t need to charm me anymore. I’m here. And I’m yours.”

“Just wanted to make sure.”

Lizzie found his vulnerable side quite endearing. “So Reddington, after all this traveling from planes, trains and boats, you owe me at least a grand church wedding with all the trimmings.”

He moved over her, opening her with one muscled thigh, and found her wet and ready for him once again. “Anything you want, sweetheart. Just name the time and place, and I’ll be there.”

She slipped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, her hips rising to meet his growing arousal. “Tell me again how much you love me.”

“Oh my Lizzie. I never knew what love was until you.”

As he slowly pushed inside her slippery heat, he recalled the day they met at the art gallery, the day he’d fallen in love with her, and something told him to look over her shoulder at the night stand, where a tall column of a candle flickered.

And there, illuminated by the single flame, stood the four prints he’d bid on that day at the auction and had gifted Lizzie with the set. She had brought the prints with her, hadn’t left them behind in New York when she was told by Dembe to flee the city.

She followed his glance, her eyes drowsy with arousal, his weight and heat against her bringing her a blissful brand of joy that only he could give her. “I treasure them, the way I treasure you, Red. Nothing of worth that you could give me could ever match those. You understand, don’t you?”

He did. A tiny nod told her everything she needed to know. She couldn’t care less about his money. She cared about him.

As their bodies moved in the primal act of love, beads of sweat dotted their flesh as they came together in a fevered mating, passion guiding them toward the pinnacle of all they felt for each other.

They came and came, crying and laughing, kissing and whispers words of love and devotion. They’d proved  from the beginning that their personalities complimented each other. Their relationship may have started out as a cat and mouse game, but in the end, they simply found themselves in synch: a great team.

He stole a glance at her, and smiled at her flushed face, mussed hair and sexy sapphire orbs. His heart rejoiced at the fact that he’d finally found in her what he’d been looking for, his entire life.

He’d found his way home.

 

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed No Way Out ~ I want to thank Cris S. for "Lake Como", Kat F. for all her input and enthusiastic encouragement and cress26 for her patience and for listening to my rants when I proclaimed, "what do I do now?" I love you, my friends and I could not have finished No Way Out without you.
> 
> To all my dear readers who take time out from their busy lives to read my stories, thanks from the bottom of my heart. I cherish each and every one of you. If not for you, I do not, and cannot write.
> 
> And to the Blacklist and its cast of wonderful, awesome, amazing characters ~ I love you all and writing these stories takes the edge off the fact that the hiatus still has 80 + days remaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my friends/readers for their continued encouragement and inspiration; I can't do any of this without all of you.
> 
> I hope you'll find this fic a welcome healing balm during hiatus, and after all we've had to endure in season 3B.
> 
> I promise fun, laughter, love, and a happy ending, as always.


End file.
